Los Hudson
by ChamomileGirlHPGleek
Summary: AU/ Future Fic. Luego de intercambiar votos en una boda digna de un cuento de hadas, Finn y Rachel Hudson comienzan la nueva aventura que supone la vida de casados. Sigue a esta pareja en su divertido y emocional viaje después de haber dado el "Sí, acepto".
1. Comienza El Matrimonio

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy, otra vez :) Se acabaron las vacaciones y dado el angst que se viene con Finchel decidí crear una nueva historia que será todo lo contrario. Mi intención es que sea una comedia de situación (y sí, es acerca del matrimonio) la cual hasta ahora ha sido divertidísima de escribir :D Principalmente, en este capítulo les presentaré una introducción, que aunque es corta, es necesaria. El "humor" se dará en los siguientes capítulos, cuando la verdadera aventura comienza xD ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

"_The best thing to hold onto in life is each other"- Audrey Hepburn_

* * *

Finn Hudson y Rachel Berry se comprometieron una noche de viernes mientras daban un paseo "turístico" por Central Park.

No era precisamente que Rachel estuviera al tanto de todo, sin embargo, después de la función que acababa de dar en Broadway, su novio, el cual para el caso se encontraba con un descanso en su banda de la cual era el baterista, decidió sorprenderla llevándola a dar un paseo.

Lo último que se le pasó por la cabeza a Rachel fue que esa noche él le pidiera que fuera su esposa.

Los dos habían llegado a la ciudad de Nueva York cuando todavía eran muy jóvenes, y lograron su meta al estudiar en Julliard. Sorprendentemente, no fue en la prestigiosa institución donde sus caminos se cruzaron.

Finn se convirtió en baterista de una banda local, y ocasionalmente trabajaba con otros músicos de renombre en sus giras o grabaciones. Un buen amigo suyo, que era productor musical, lo invitó una noche a una fiesta en su casa. Rachel asistió a esa misma fiesta debido a que el anfitrión era el productor del álbum que su entonces obra de teatro había lanzado. La morena con ojos color chocolate era una dedicada actriz de Broadway que había tenido suerte de trabajar en producciones muy exitosas, en la mayoría de las cuales, ella encarnaba a la protagonista. Era también reconocida por ayudar las buenas causas y ser invitada de vez en cuando a los desfiles de la Semana de la Moda neoyorkina y las galas del Met.

Por casualidad, Rachel y Finn se encontraron en medio de la fiesta, y con la suerte de no estar socializando con nadie más, se sumergieron en una plática que duró un tiempo considerable.

Rachel siempre pensó que ese primer encuentro había sido amor a primera vista, ya que aunque había escuchado antes de él, su mente y todo su cuerpo se vieron atraídos completamente al alto castaño -que además, tenía la sonrisa más bella del mundo- con esas largas miradas.

Los dos se separaron al poco tiempo para atender a otras personas, pero cuando llegó el momento de volver a casa, ambos volvieron a encontrarse.

Rachel caminó hasta la esquina de la calle con la esperanza de que un taxi apareciera pronto, y un momento después, Finn llegó al mismo lugar por el mismo motivo.

Platicaron un poco más, y cuando por fin llegó el taxi, Rachel insistió en compartirlo.

Luego de reír tanto, y valorar sus diferencias, Finn le pidió a Rachel que salieran un día a comer al centro, y como Rachel le contaba a sus amistades una vez que llegaba a ese punto de la anécdota, el resto…era historia.

Un año y cinco meses después, ambos se encontraban ahí, en Central Park. Finn, con una caja que había contenido un anillo, el cual ahora estaba en el dedo de Rachel, y ella, con unas flores que su novio, ahora prometido, le había entregado, apenas habían comenzado su recorrido.

Rachel besó a Finn apasionadamente por un momento, y después él decidió depositarle un gran beso en la mejilla.

Era un hombre feliz, y sin ninguna duda, el más afortunado.

No era necesario comentar que Rachel se encontraba igual de maravillada. Desde muy pequeña siempre había soñado con encontrar su verdadero amor, y que éste le pidiera que se casara con él de la manera más romántica posible. El día había llegado, y Rachel no podía esperar para que finalmente ocurriera la boda.

Diez meses fue el tiempo que se necesitó para que todo estuviera listo, y sobre todo, para que los novios estuvieran preparados.

Los dos habían optado por una ceremonia no tan extravagante, pero sí elegante, y la más parecida a un cuento de hadas.

La recepción se celebraría en el Hotel Plaza, y ésta sería atendida por doscientas personas aproximadamente.

Rachel no podía estar más emocionada, pues su vestido de novia era un Vera Wang que Kurt-su amigo y hermano de Finn- y Sugar- amiga y estilista- le habían ayudado a conseguir.

Era largo y vaporoso, pero sin tanto volumen, y además, dejaba mostrar los hombros, lo cual era muy conveniente ya que Rachel estaba luciendo un bronceado perfecto.

Cuando le pusieron la tiara que estaba por llevar en el cabello, Rachel finalmente comenzó a sentirse como una princesa. Tina, una de sus mejores amigas, le entregó su ramo de flores, y le ayudó a acomodar su velo. Con aceptable lentitud y un poco de nervios, la novia caminó hasta encontrarse con sus padres, Hiram y Leroy, que estaban completamente listos para entregarla en el altar.

Las puertas del recinto se abrieron. Rachel contempló a Finn hasta el fondo, usando su elegante esmoquin y luciendo más atractivo que nunca. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el castaño suspiró con ternura al contemplar y esperar a su hermosa novia.

El tiempo se presentó algo extraño, ya que parecía estar corriendo rápido, y a la vez, caminando muy lento.

Fue entonces cuando los padres de Rachel depositaron la mano de su hija en la suya, que Finn se dio cuenta de que todo estaba ocurriendo en tiempo real sin ninguna pausa o aceleración.

Ninguno de los dos soltó la mano del otro durante toda la ceremonia, y ambos, desde luego, lagrimearon un par de veces cuando se contemplaban y recordaban el motivo por el que estaban ahí.

Aquel siempre sería el mejor día de sus vidas, definitivamente.

Y entonces llegó el momento de decir las palabras importantes…

-Yo, Rachel Barbra Berry, te acepto a ti, Finn Hudson, como mi esposo, mi compañero de vida, mi único y verdadero amor. Prometo amarte en cada momento, todos los días de mi vida, y te cuidaré y respetaré, así como reiré y lloraré a tu lado. Te seré fiel durante los tiempos buenos y no tan agradables, sin importar los obstáculos que tengamos que enfrentar. Me entrego a ti completamente, asegurándote mi corazón hasta la eternidad. Juro solemnemente protegerte con mi amor, y dedicar el resto de mi vida a hacerte feliz y envejecer juntos sintiéndonos de la misma manera en la que hoy tenemos la dicha de sentirnos. Te amo.

Rachel sonrió y apretó fuertemente las manos de Finn, que conforme avanzaba la ceremonia, podían sentirse más temblorosas. El castaño suspiró satisfecho, y aceptando la muestra de afecto del amor de su vida, comenzó a hablar…

-Yo, Finn Hudson, te acepto a ti, Rachel Barbra Berry, como mi esposa, mi otra mitad, la madre de mis hijos, y mi amante eterna. Seré tuyo en tiempos de infortunio, en tiempos de éxito, y en todos los momentos maravillosos que estoy dispuesto a compartir contigo de ahora en adelante. No hay otro lugar u otra situación en donde quisiera estar que no fuera aquí, a punto de unirme contigo y celebrar de la dicha que he vivido desde que posé mis ojos en ti. Si pudiera, me casaría contigo mil veces mi amor, y me alegra que el día de hoy por fin comenzaré a recorrer este camino contigo, que no lo dudo, estará repleto de felicidad. Te amo.

Cuando Finn terminó de decir sus votos, Rachel tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para que las lágrimas no se aparecieran.

Finn era su alma gemela, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Casarse con él era definitivamente lo mejor que le había pasado, y aunque se moría por besarlo, tuvo que ser paciente, y aceptó- con extremo gusto- empezar con el ritual de los anillos.

Al ponerle Finn el que le correspondía a ella en su dedo, Rachel finalmente pudo reconocerse como su esposa. Por un momento, quiso gritar y brincar de alegría, comunicarles a todos sus invitados lo feliz que era- aunque debido a su expresión ya era bastante obvio para ellos-y simplemente disfrutar el resto del día con su esposo. Él era el mejor, y ella, definitivamente, era una chica afortunada.

La ceremonia procedió embriagada de alegría y luminosidad hasta el punto en el que los nuevos esposos miraron al frente, y con la presencia conmovida de todos sus familiares y amigos, fueron nombrados como una nueva familia.

-Los declaro marido y mujer. Ahora, Finn, puedes besar a tu esposa…

Rachel soltó una risita al encarar a Finn, y de inmediato puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Finn la besó con ternura por unos segundos, y entonces ambos se dieron un abrazo. Luego de un último beso, Rachel volvió a aceptar la mano de su esposo y ambos se dieron la vuelta para salir.

Parecía, en efecto, como un cuento de hadas.

Ella era una novia hermosa, y él, un novio extremadamente guapo. Ambos estaban finalmente unidos en sagrado matrimonio.

Los nuevos esposos salieron de la iglesia, y entre vítores, los invitados comenzaron a aventarles arroz, cosa que los divirtió mucho hasta llegar por fin a su auto, que desde luego, los llevaría a la recepción.

El lugar era sumamente increíble. Había una enorme pista de baile, muchas mesas distribuidas alrededor, un lugar para tocar música en vivo, una mesa de aperitivos, y además, una barra totalmente accesible. Los invitados estaban más que encantados, y los novios, aún más felices.

Finn y Rachel bailaron casi toda la noche, y se divirtieron como nunca entre amigos y familia.

Algunos terminaron borrachos, de eso no se debía dudar, ya que había sido una gran fiesta después de todo, y milagrosamente, no hubo nada que arruinara tan alegre celebración.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a cantar éxitos del pasado que un grupo especial que se había contratado estaba haciendo el favor de interpretar. Además, cuando ambos todavía se encontraban completamente sobrios, Finn y Rachel decidieron que había llegado el momento de partir su pastel de bodas.

Mientras les tomaban fotografías y se daban a probar de la tarta el uno al otro, los recién casados bromearon y siguieron divirtiéndose.

La boda terminó un poco más tarde de lo que habían supuesto, sin embargo, no tuvieron ningún problema ya que la compañía de todos sus seres queridos en la misma celebración había sido espectacular.

Un poco cansada, Rachel tomó la mano de su esposo, que apenas se había desocupado de hablar con sus amigos, y recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

Él se volteó a mirarla con ternura y depositó un beso en su frente, solo para después susurrar en su oído.

-Bueno…creo que ya llegó la hora de irnos.

-Tienes razón, estoy cansada, será mejor que comencemos a despedirnos de los invitados…

-¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerlo?-inquirió Finn, soltando una carcajada-Lo divertido es desaparecer sin que nadie se dé cuenta…

-Pero después estarán preguntando por los novios…

-¿Y?

-¡No quiero ser grosera, Finn Hudson!-Rachel también se echó a reír.

-Oh, por favor, es tu noche de bodas, no tienes por qué dar explicaciones…

-Eres una mala influencia, amor…

-Lo siento-Finn sonrió de oreja a oreja-Y ahora estarás junto a mí por el resto de tu vida, que suerte…

-¡Claro! ¿Y en donde más podría estar?

Fnn volvió a besarla.

-Vámonos, entonces-continuó-Mañana tomamos un avión para dirigirnos a nuestra luna de miel, y antes de eso, tenemos mucho que hacer…

-Cuando dices…

-No hablo precisamente de empacar…-interrumpió Finn, sonriente.

-Oh, ahora lo entiendo…-musitó Rachel, en tono juguetón.

-Kurt me dijo que hay una sorpresa preparada para nosotros en la suite que reservamos…

-¿De verdad?

Finn asintió.

-Ya hemos celebrado este maravilloso día con todos nuestros conocidos, pero apenas lleguemos a nuestra habitación, vamos a tener que comenzar a festejar por nuestra cuenta de nuevo…

-Vas a tener que ayudarme con mi vestido antes-le advirtió Rachel-Te juro que ya no puedo con él…

Finn levantó una ceja, mirando a los ojos de su esposa.

-No tienes por qué dudar en que te lo quitaré, Rach…

-Por favor, amor, no empieces aquí…

-¿Qué fue lo que dije?

Rachel soltó una risita y se aferró del brazo de su marido.

-Nadie viene hacia nosotros, creo que ya llegó el momento de escaparnos…

-Me parece bien, señora Hudson…

Los dos esposos continuaron riendo, y tomados de las manos, salieron cautelosamente del salón en donde todavía quedaban algunas personas sin hacer al menos la tradicional despedida de recién casados.

Desde que estaban en el hotel en donde se había reservado su suite, lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue pasar rápidamente por recepción, y entonces tomar el elevador que los llevó hasta el penúltimo piso.

Al llegar, Finn cargó completamente a su esposa, e ignorando las protestas pero contagiándose de la risa de ella, recorrió el pasillo para encontrar su lugar asignado.

Rachel sostuvo la tarjeta que les habían entregado y le leyó el número de habitación a Finn, que después de algunos despistes, encontró el nido de ambos.

Una vez que abrió, Rachel tomó su rostro y lo besó. Él caminó un poco hasta entrar, y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas empujándola con su pie.

Estando ahí, Rachel se sobresaltó de la emoción.

La cama estaba perfectamente decorada. Las botellas y copas para brindar estaban listas. Había flores en todas partes y el camino hacia el balcón- el cual daba una vista increíble-estaba señalado con pétalos y pequeños regalos.

Finn y Rachel se miraron. La noche apenas estaba comenzando para ellos, y después de haber vivido el mejor día de su existencia, el hecho de una íntima celebración era más que esencial.

Y al recordar todo lo que había ocurrido en el día, Rachel se echó a reír, satisfecha y feliz. Finn la siguió de inmediato.

Finalmente, la boda había acabado, lo cual significaba, en efecto, que la vida de casados comenzaba en ese mismo instante.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que fue algo rápido pero...el propósito es mostrar la vida después de la boda, por eso no me dediqué a detallar tanto la introducción ;) ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Como les mencioné, esto pretende ser una comedia así que sí les interesa, estén al pendiente. Los reviews se necesitan y serán bien recibidos :) ¡Espero que se animen a comentar!**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Luna de Miel

**¡Hola, lectoras! Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos, y reviews ;) He estado verdaderamente ocupada en el mundo real y siento mucho haberlas hecho esperar una semana para el segundo capítulo, pero las he compensado, pues es largo (¡6,401 palabras!) El título lo dice todo, y la comedia comenzará mientras más siga avanzando la historia :D ¡Espero de verdad que les guste! ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

-Esto es vergonzoso, Finn Hudson, estamos llegando muy tarde…

-¿Por qué te parece vergonzoso si vamos de vacaciones, no a un viaje de negocios?

-No quiero perder el vuelo-confesó Rachel, preocupada.

-Bueno, en eso deberías de haber pensado cuando todavía te encontrabas en la cama esta mañana…-le recordó Finn, divertido.

Tratando de no reírse por pensar en lo que había sucedido, Rachel le dio un codazo a Finn, se puso sus lentes de sol, y guardó el estuche en su bolso.

Entonces el taxista finalmente se estacionó, ambos se bajaron, y el hombre los ayudó con sus maletas.

Finn le dio una propina, y después, con un visible apuro, la pareja entró al aeropuerto cargando el equipaje con la esperanza de poder registrarlo pronto.

Una vez que llegaron al área de vuelos internacionales, recibieron la mala noticia de que su vuelo se había retrasado, al menos unas tres horas más.

Rachel deseó tirarse al suelo, pero para no hacer tanto drama, hundió su rostro en el pecho de su esposo y se lamentó por unos segundos.

Estuvo a punto de compartir sus tristes pensamientos con Finn acerca de como su luna de miel se había arruinado por la impuntualidad de ambos, y la misma aerolínea, pero después de todo…no había más que hacer. Algo peor pudo haber ocurrido.

Con tal de complacer a su esposa, Finn aceptó esperar tanto tiempo como fuera necesario, y un poco más aliviada, Rachel lo siguió y los dos se formaron para el _check- in._

* * *

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, los dos ya estaban en la sala de espera para aguardar su vuelo, y a causa del tardado movimiento que habían hecho, ninguno de los dos se había preocupado por hablar mucho.

Inesperadamente, el estómago de Rachel comenzó a hacerlo…

-Tengo hambre…-comentó ella.

Finn tocó el estómago de su esposa y soltó una risita.

-Vamos a comer algo…

-¿Estás seguro?-Rachel se mordió el labio.

-Claro, algo ligero…

-De acuerdo, quiero una ensalada…

Finn se puso de pie y miró a Rachel con incredulidad.

-Oh, ¿y quieres que yo te la traiga?

Rachel lo miró con tristeza.

-Vamos, amor…-la animó Finn, ofreciéndole su mano-Esto nos servirá para hacer tiempo mientras esperamos…

Rachel dio un largo suspiro, y finalmente aceptó la mano de su esposo.

-Está bien, llévame…

* * *

Cuando terminaron de ingerir su comida, Rachel se ofreció a tirar la basura en un bote muy cerca de ahí, y entonces regresó a sentarse con su esposo.

-Creo que comí demasiado…-mencionó Finn.

-Finn, por favor no me asustes…-pidió Rachel-No quiero que vomites en el avión…

-¿Así es como vamos a empezar?-Finn se echó a reír-Tranquilízate, Rach, todavía falta una hora y veinte minutos para que llegue el avión…

-Bueno, entonces puede suceder aquí…

-Voy a caminar un poco-decidió Finn-Tal vez daré una vuelta por la librería…

-Muy bien, señor Hudson-Rachel le dio una palmada en la entrepierna-Yo aquí te espero…

* * *

Finn regresó con Rachel al parecer en menos de diez minutos, y sin olvidarse de su esposa, compró la última edición de_ Vogue_ que sabía que Rachel se moría por leer.

Al sentarse nuevamente a su lado, sin embargo, la morena lo recibió con malas noticias. Su vuelo se retrasaría un poco más.

Rachel estaba tan frustrada que decidió guardar la revista y leerla hasta que estuvieran en el avión. Saldrían aproximadamente a las cinco de la tarde, y con el cambio de horario y la duración del viaje, el tiempo, seguramente, le sobraría para utilizarlo.

Lo importante es que estaría junto a Finn, y eso definitivamente era lo más emocionante de todo. Él era su esposo, después de un maravilloso año y cinco hermosos meses de estar juntos.

Aquella era una nueva aventura y Rachel estaba más que lista para disfrutarla, por eso mismo ya no podía esperar.

Finn dejó que su esposa recargara su cabeza nuevamente en su hombro. La luna de miel de los Hudson sería algo ya inolvidable…

* * *

Rachel miró a su alrededor solo para mantener sus ojos en movimiento y prevenirlos de que llegaran a cerrarse. Con la celebración que habían tenido el día anterior, y sobre todo, la noche anterior, más su siesta extra aquella mañana, su horario de sueño estaba básicamente desordenado. Y ella era muy disciplinada en cuanto a eso, todo lo contrario a Finn, aunque estando casada con él, supuso que ambos llegarían a acostumbrarse.

No habían pasado siquiera cinco minutos cuando de pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Le pareció de lo más extraño ya que había hablado nuevamente con sus padres aquella mañana, su asistente, compañeros, y amigos de trabajo sabían muy bien que se encontraba en su luna de miel, así que en un principio no pudo suponer siquiera quien la buscaba. Después vio el nombre de Mercedes en la pantalla de su móvil y tuvo que sonreír. Sus amigas siempre la buscarían para platicar.

Echándole un rápido vistazo a Finn, Rachel accedió a contestar, y en el nanosegundo en el que lo hizo comenzó a hablar. Finn la miró divertido mientras Rachel reía con Mercedes, y negó-sin borrar su sonrisa-con la cabeza al recordar todo lo que les había sucedido aquella mañana mientras Rachel le contaba a su amiga, la cual ya estaba en altavoz.

-Literalmente brinqué de la cama, y entré a darme un baño, ni siquiera me lavé el pelo…-comentó.

En ese momento, Finn decidió empezar a leer el _New York Times_ que había adquirido para ocuparse en algo él mismo.

-Oh, y… ¿Cuándo piensas lavarlo?

-Apenas llegue a _la bella Italia_-respondió Rachel, imitando el acento italiano-Espero que el señor Hudson pueda ser paciente…

Finn dejó de leer y miró a su esposa desconcertado.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No sé si podrás aguantar algunas doce horas conmigo y mi cabello hecho un desastre, y tampoco estoy segura de que podrás esperar a que me dé un baño completo cuando lleguemos a nuestro hotel…

Finn pudo escuchar a Mercedes reír del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Claro que puedo!-aseguró-No me importa como te veas o como…huelas, o que inquietudes tengas apenas lleguemos a nuestro destino, Rach, seré paciente…y te seguiré queriendo de la misma manera…

-Bueno, eso es amor verdadero-comentó Mercedes.

-Exactamente-aseguró Finn.

Rachel estudió a Finn con la mirada.

-De acuerdo, ya veremos que pasa de ahora en adelante…

Los tres rieron, y Finn no pudo evitar tomar la mano de su esposa y besarla. Rachel se estremeció al sentirlo.

-Por cierto, ¿a qué hora sale su vuelo? Pensé que ya no alcanzaría a llamarte pero…estás aquí y…

-Sí, bueno, como podrás suponer, el vuelo se retrasó, pero estuvo bien después de todo porque ya veníamos muy tarde, aunque sí, el viaje será largo, y por lo que hemos estado esperando, vamos a tardar todavía más…

Finn suspiró, consciente de que aquella suposición podía ser más que cierta.

Rachel y Mercedes siguieron platicando y cuando la segunda comenzó a hablar de algo que había ocurrido con Santana, o algo que había hecho la noche anterior…Finn no había puesto atención, Rachel decidió quitar el altavoz y siguió conversando con su amiga, por lo cual Finn tuvo que volver a su lectura.

A veces no entendía por qué las chicas podían pasar horas hablando de…chismes, o cosas irrelevantes de mujeres, como a Rachel le gustaba decir.

Esperó unos cuantos minutos, pero entonces Rachel comenzó a ponerse cómoda y ahí fue cuando supo que aquello debería parar.

Los dos estaban en su luna de miel. Rachel podía reunirse con sus amigas cuando estuviera de vuelta en Nueva York. En ese momento y en las dos semanas siguientes sería solo de él.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que cortara con la charla, pero milagrosamente, Rachel empezó a despedirse, y un minuto después colgó el teléfono. Finn dejó nuevamente su periódico y rodeó a su esposa con un brazo.

-¡No tienes ni idea de lo que me acaba de contar Mercedes!-exclamó Rachel, mientras guardaba su móvil.

Finn abrió los ojos como platos.

-No…creo que no, y no quiero saberlo.

-¡Hudson!

-¿Qué?-rió-Duraste un buen tiempo en el teléfono, un poco más y te hubiera llamado la atención, pequeña.

Inesperadamente, Rachel se echó a reír.

-Lo siento amor… ¡pero esto es increíble!-le aseguró-Como sabes, Santana llevó a una cita y…

En un modo juguetón, Finn decidió taparse los oídos y hacer ruidos para que Rachel no siguiera con la historia.

Como consecuencia, su esposa definitivamente dejó de hablar, pero también le dio un codazo. El segundo aquel día.

Al poco tiempo él se acercó a darle un abrazo, y a pesar de estar un poco indignada por la falta de importancia en el chisme, Rachel se dejó amar.

* * *

Poco después, el ambiente se vio más que desierto. La sala estaba casi llena, pero todos los presentes parecían estar al pendiente de los otros, y no ocupados realmente en mantener una conversación con sus conocidos. Rachel vio aquella atmosfera de una manera divertida, y ya que se encontraba entrelazada con su esposo, le pareció bien sugerirle algo que definitivamente acabaría con su aburrimiento provocado por aquel silencio mortal.

-Tal vez deberíamos aprovechar un poco el tiempo, ya sabes, mientras anuncian el vuelo…-le susurró al oído, con cautela.

Finn abrió los ojos como platos, repentinamente sobresaltado.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió-¿Aquí? ¿En el aeropuerto?

Rachel se echó a reír debido a la inocencia y sorpresa que su castaño marido le mostró. Aun así decidió seguir hablando del asunto con discreción, y una vez más, se acercó completamente a él.

-Dame un beso, anda, dame un beso…

-De ninguna manera, pequeña-Finn soltó una risita nerviosa, y cariñosamente, apartó un poco a su esposa-Hay mucha gente aquí…

Rachel no tardó en refunfuñar.

-Estoy aburrida, Hudson…

-Entonces piensa en hacer algo para que ya no lo estés-solucionó él, divertido-Mira, aquí tengo el libro que acabo de comprar, y también el _New York Times_ de esta mañana…

-Puaj.

-Lo siento-rió Finn, abriendo una nueva pagina del periódico, y dejando el libro a su lado-Este no es el lugar para satisfacer calenturas. Cuando estemos en la Toscana tendremos tiempo para eso…

Perdida con sus pensamientos, Rachel le dirigió a su esposo una sonrisa traviesa.

-Sé que en la Toscana es muy caliente…-comentó, moviendo las cejas.

Finn puso los ojos en blanco, tratando, esta vez, de contener la risa.

-Oh Dios, creo que me voy a alejar un poco de ti en este momento…

-¡Finn!-protestó Rachel-¡Necesito recostarme en ti! ¡Tú eres mi almohada!

-Pensé que era tu esposo…

-Eres ambas cosas, amor, y déjame decirte, haces muy buen trabajo en ambas áreas.

-En ambas soy nuevo-le recordó Finn-Bueno, lo de la almohada ya tiene tiempo… ¡y no es gracioso!

-Lo sé, lo sé…pero a ti te encanta que me acurruque contigo…

-Es cierto…-admitió Finn-Solo te advierto, no tendremos una sesión de besos aquí…

-¡Ya lo sé!-exclamó Rachel, divertida-¡Solo déjame abrazarte!

-Eso sí está permitido…

-¡Gracias!

* * *

Y unos minutos después…

-Pasajeros con destino a Italia, favor de formarse…

-¡Por fin!-exclamó Rachel, dándole una palmada a la entrepierna de Finn-¡Es nuestro vuelo! ¡Vamos!

Los dos se pusieron de pie, y Finn dejó que su esposa se adelantara, mientras él la guiaba poniendo una de sus manos sobre uno de sus hombros.

Hicieron fila y mostraron sus boletos. Una vez que entraron al avión y una azafata les dio la bienvenida, buscaron su lugar, el cual por suerte, no estaba muy lejos, y tomaron asiento. Sin esperar a que ella se lo pidiera, Finn le dejó a Rachel el asiento junto a la ventanilla. La morena sonrió y se acomodó rápidamente. Cuando Finn se sentó a su lado, entrelazó de inmediato su brazo con el de él.

* * *

Unas horas después, que más bien parecían haber formado una eternidad, el avión aterrizó en la ciudad de Verona, y ya que el vuelo había sido considerablemente largo, el descenso tomó a Rachel en medio de la siesta que había tardado tanto en conseguir. Cuando la morena sintió el avión sobre tierra, casi corriendo para acercarse a la estación, despertó con un notable bostezo y estiró un poco sus brazos, deshaciéndose así del abrazo en el que había atrapado a su marido. Finn sonrió y se enderezó inmediatamente, acomodando su camisa que Rachel había sujetado durante todo su sueño.

-Me alegra que despertaras, nena-comentó-Si no estuviéramos por bajarnos del avión, seguramente empaparías gran parte de mi camiseta.

Rachel se frotó los ojos, confundida.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó, al momento que soltó otro bostezo.

Finn le señaló la parte derecha de su camiseta, y Rachel notó una pequeña mancha en ella. Avergonzada, se tapó la boca con las manos y miró a Finn con sus ojos increíblemente risueños y somnolientos.

-¿Yo hice eso?

-Bueno, ciertamente yo no me aventé agua al hombro…-se burló.

-Oh, cállate-Rachel le dio un codazo-No llevamos ni un día de casados y ya estás haciendo un chiste a mis expensas…

Finn soltó una gran carcajada. Era inevitable.

-Pues con el cambio de horario, me parece que ya ha pasado un día…

* * *

Luego de unos minutos, los chicos bajaron del avión y recogieron su equipaje. Una vez fuera, un hombre alto y delgado se apareció con un cartel que mostraba los nombres de ambos, y entonces reconocieron que el conductor que los llevaría a su hotel estaba ahí.

-¡Bienvenidos a Italia!-pronunció el hombre, con marcado acento italiano.

-Muchas gracias, señor-dijo Rachel-Estamos muy emocionados de venir aquí.

-¿Están de luna de miel, cierto?

Finn miró a Rachel con afecto, y asintió.

-¡No puedo esperar para recorrer con mi esposo todo el país!-exclamó Rachel-Bueno, gran parte de él.

-Y apenas hemos llegado a Verona-mencionó Finn-pero por ahora creo que debemos descansar…

-Claro, ahora mismo los llevaré al hotel…

* * *

Después de subir al auto de sitio, Rachel se aferró a Finn y acomodó su mentón en el hombro de éste. Mientras el conductor los llevaba hasta su hotel, los dos se quedaron absortos pues por la ventanilla observaban la pequeña ciudad que se había hecho famosa unos siglos atrás gracias a un elocuente dramaturgo inglés llamado William Shakespeare.

El viaje definitivamente sería fantástico.

Durante el camino escucharon la radio italiana, y el amable conductor incluso les compartió algunos datos del lugar y noticias que habían ocurrido en los últimos días. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su hotel, Rachel trató de agradecerle al hombre en italiano-con algunas palabras que había sacado descarada y vagamente del _Google Traductor_-, pero luego de intentarlo dos veces, Finn le dijo que lo dejara. Su italiano no era tan bueno, y solo hacía reír a él y al conductor. Rachel se indignó pero prefirió no seguir avergonzándose. Lamentablemente, supo que aquella seguramente no sería la única vergüenza que pasaría en el viaje.

* * *

Los Hudson se instalaron al poco tiempo y bajaron al restaurante del hotel en donde decidieron compartir _risotto_ para la cena. Brindaron por el prometedor y ya brillante futuro que se avecinaba, y regresaron a la habitación para perderse entre ambos, ignorando por horas el cansancio o la diferencia de horario, lo cual desde luego atrasó un poco el movimiento del día siguiente.

* * *

Finn y Rachel despertaron a las diez de la mañana del otro día, bajaron a desayunar con prisa, y terminaron por coger el último autocar que salía en esas horas para hacer un tour por el pequeño lugar. Luego de que los demás turistas se les quedaran viendo por ser la única pareja aparentemente dormida en alma y casi en cuerpo, ambos se animaron a comenzar su recorrido, y al llegar al anfiteatro principal, se pudo decir que los Hudson estaban finalmente en el planeta Tierra.

Caminando por las paredes llenas de cartas para Julieta, Rachel no pudo evitar suspirar, y Finn simplemente cruzó de la misma manera en la que lo hacía cuando accidentalmente Rachel y él pasaban por la tiendas de Victoria´s Secret en Manhattan: bajando la vista, apenado, y siendo cuidadoso de no ver- o en este caso, leer-de más.

Al llegar al famoso balcón, que supuestamente, era también el de una Julieta, Rachel comenzó a tomar fotos. Finn se acercó a leer la pequeña explicación en placa que estaba debajo del monumento, pero entonces Rachel brincó hacia la estatua de Julieta y le pidió que tomara una foto. Una vez que lo hizo, animó a Finn a que él también se tomara una.

Con algo de indecisión, el muchacho lo hizo, y como era costumbre en ese atractivo, tuvo que poner su mano en uno de los senos de Julieta. Rachel sonrió- al igual que él-mientras tomaba la foto, pero una vez que observó la posición en la que se encontraba su esposo, tuvo que hacer una divertida intervención.

-¿Disculpa, Finn?-preguntó, tratando de no reír-¿Acaso te agrada tocar excesivamente los senos de Julieta?

-Tienen una gran forma, ¿te has dado cuenta?

-¡Hudson!-rió Rachel, a la vez un poco molesta.

-¡Es solo una estatua!

Ante la perplejidad de su marido, Rachel no pudo más que echarse a reír completamente.

-Oh Dios, de acuerdo, vámonos ya…-dijo-Alguna gente pensará que hemos perdido la cabeza. Por cierto, debo decir que saliste bien en tu foto…

Finn saltó del lugar en el que estaba y se reunió con su esposa para entonces alejarse de ahí…

-Por favor, déjame ver-pidió-Oh vaya, eres buena fotógrafa, cariño…

-Sí, claro que lo soy…-replicó ella, apenas recuperándose del ataque de risa-Vamos amor, tenemos que seguir con la aventura…

Con solo un día había bastado, ya que aquella había sido gran parte de su aventura en Verona…

* * *

Al siguiente día, los Hudson continuaron con su aventura italiana dirigiéndose muy temprano a la ciudad de Venecia, transportándose en un autocar.

Como salieron cuando todavía se presenciaba el crepúsculo, Rachel no pudo combatir a su agotamiento y apenas el transporte se fue alejando, la morena se recargó en su esposo para tomar una siesta durante el tiempo que durara el trayecto, lo cual favoreció a su bienestar, indudablemente.

Una vez que arribaron y se hospedaron en el hotel, un vehículo del mismo lugar les hizo el favor de adentrarlos a la ciudad.

Tomados de la mano, caminaron por las plazas y se entretuvieron en los comercios…

-Todo parece indicar que el agua no apesta esta temporada…-comentó Finn, mientras entraban a una tienda de artesanías. Rachel volteó a verlo con la perplejidad marcada en el rostro.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó.

-Ya sabes, Rach, a veces los canales de Venecia apestan…-dijo-Tenemos suerte de que nuestro paseo en góndola no vendrá con olores…

-Oh…

Finn miró con fastidio a su alrededor.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?

-¡Pero si acabamos de llegar!-le recordó Rachel, alejándose para apreciar más mercancía.

-Lo sé, pero… ¡no vinimos a comprar!-exclamó Finn-¡Tenemos que hacer fila para el paseo!

-Bueno, mientras hacemos tiempo…-comenzó Rachel, desde una esquina.

-Ya lo sé, amor, pero las tiendas, las tiendas…hacen que se pierda el tiempo y no en el buen sentido…

Finalmente, Rachel volvió a acercarse a su esposo, esta vez con una pregunta y una sorpresa…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Finn se dio la vuelta para encarar a su mujer, que parecía estar de regreso, y dio un brinco al toparse con el- para su gusto, aterrador-antifaz que se acababa de probar la morena.

Inmediatamente, Rachel se lo quitó y soltó una carcajada al observar la reacción de su marido.

-Eso no es gracioso-comentó él, tomando el antifaz-¿De donde sacaste esto?

-Los antifaces están allá, atrás-señaló-¡Son típicos de aquí, Finn! ¿No te gustan?

-Me parecen algo exagerados…

-Oh, por favor, son una obra de arte…

Finn abrió los ojos como platos.

-Muy bien…-convino-Entonces… ¿nos vamos?

-Dios mío, está bien, vámonos-aceptó Rachel.

Su castaño esposo la examinó con la mirada.

-¿No piensas llevarte eso, verdad?-inquirió, mirando con desagrado el antifaz.

Rachel soltó una risita.

-No, el chiste era asustarte con él, y ya lo hice-admitió-Ya no servirá si lo vuelvo a intentar…

Finn negó con la cabeza, y luego de que Rachel se deshiciera del antifaz, la rodeó con un brazo, y justo al salir de la tienda le dio una palmada en el trasero. En esa ocasión, el brinco lo dio Rachel.

-¡Finn, contrólate!-exclamó.

El castaño soltó una risotada que duró hasta que ambos encontraron e hicieron fila para las góndolas.

* * *

Los recién casados se subieron a la góndola asignada no sin antes contratar a un músico para que los acompañara. Antes de entonar su canción, el hombre platicó con el matrimonio. Para sorpresa de Rachel, Finn hablaba, a su parecer, perfectamente el idioma.

-_É la nostra luna di miele_-explicó.

-Disculpa, ¿desde cuando hablas italiano?-le preguntó Rachel, admirada.

-¡_Trovo che te la cavi benissimo!-_exclamó el hombre.

Finn sonrió, su rostro estaba ardiendo.

-_Non so quasi niente-_le dijo al hombre.

Rachel seguía con la boca abierta.

-Lo aprendí en la escuela, hace mucho-le comentó Finn a su esposa-Pero…no soy muy bueno.

-¡Al menos me hubieras ahorrado la vergüenza que pasé cuando llegamos!-le recordó ella un poco indignada, y a la vez, riendo.

Como respuesta, Finn rió con ella y le besó la punta de su nariz. Al comenzar el recorrido, Rachel se dejó envolver en sus brazos, el músico comenzó a tocar su acordeón, y su voz de tenor armonizó todo el trayecto.

Rachel aprovechó para tomar fotos a todas las obras de arquitectura, e incluso saludó a los turistas que se encontraban sobre el puente por el que ellos habían pasado debajo.

La aventura italiana estaba comenzando de una manera fantástica, y la brisa que impregnaba a la pareja sumó puntos a lo que ya consideraban un destino excelente.

Pero entonces al día siguiente, llegaron a la Toscana…

* * *

En Florencia, el calor seco sorprendió a los chicos. Afortunadamente, éste no había sido impedimento para que ambos continuaran con sus actividades.

Aunque a pesar de haber hecho su recorrido en lugares como el Museo de la Academia o la Galería de los Uffizi, Rachel no podía negar que su cuerpo comenzó a sentir la presión del cansancio.

Quiso sentirse como en la misma atmosfera de una película de Woody Allen frente a los bellos escenarios, pero lo único que logró fue verse como la típica turista que comenzó a ponerse de mal humor, quejándose con su marido, mientras se encontraban sentados en unas bancas de la plaza debido a que "el descanso" que habían tomado más bien parecía haberse convertido en una visita a un baño de sauna.

Finn, en cambio, que se encontraba extasiado del amor que tenía por su esposa, decidió abrazarla fuertemente para después tomar su botella de agua y dejársela hasta la mitad. Rachel lo miró sin expresión alguna, después de todo, él también sufría por el calor.

Sin embargo, una luz al fondo del túnel los animó poco a poco a vencer su adversidad personal sin realmente esperarlo…De acuerdo, en el lugar ni siquiera había un túnel, pero sí un puesto de helados el cual rezaba en su anuncio ser el mejor…al menos en la plaza.

Cuando los Hudson compraron felizmente su helado y se sentaron en la banca que por fortuna, nadie les había ganado, Finn prácticamente se comenzó a devorar el suyo. Rachel lo miró maravillada y disgustada a la vez.

-Me gusta comer, ¿Cuál es el problema?-se defendió él, aún saboreando.

Inesperadamente, Rachel hizo un puchero.

-Haces que me den ganas de comer tanto como a ti-respondió, mirando con tristeza su delgada paleta helada de frutas naturales.

-¡Ja!-se burló Finn-No te estoy rogando para que pruebes las mismas cosas que a mí me gustan. No hagas de tus problemas mis problemas…

-¿Ya acabaste con el sermón? Tengo hambre, Hudson…

-Por Dios…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rachel ya se había terminado su helado, y al ver que su marido todavía disfrutaba del suyo, no pudo, como era predecible, quitarle un ojo de encima.

Finn dejó de saborear y miró a su esposa con suspicacia.

-¿Quieres?

Rachel bajó la vista, apenada, lo cual era de lo más raro.

-Está bien-aceptó, refiriéndose a la conversación que habían tenido minutos atrás-Solo lo voy a probar…

-¿Mi helado?-la tentó.

-Si me dejas…

-Claro que sí amor, pero por favor no…

Para eso, Rachel ya se lo había arrebatado. Comenzó a olerlo como si se tratara de la flor más exquisita, y entonces, aprovechando que Finn estaba desprevenido dando instrucciones, "devoró" gran parte de lo que quedaba.

Finn rió, negando con la cabeza, y dejó que Rachel se lo terminara. Al final, el castigo que su marido le había dado fue un ataque de besos para tomar un poco del sabor que quedaba en sus labios.

* * *

El viaje continuó, y los Hudson hicieron una parada-demasiado esperada- en la _Città Eterna_, Roma.

Luego de haber descansado lo suficiente, y con eso, estar seguros de que no habría problemas de deshidratación, o, como había sucedido la última vez, desnutrición, un taxi los dejó en un restaurante ubicado en la Plaza España- la misma en la que solo las firmas más grandes del mundo de la moda se encuentran localizadas.

Luego de compartir una tradicional pizza, la pareja caminó tomada de la mano- y Finn se aseguró de ir del lado de los aparadores para bloquearle la vista a Rachel y así ésta no se quedara estancada.

Sin embargo, Rachel no pudo evitar pararse en establecimientos como Louis Vuitton o Prada, que fueron igualados con Ferrari y Armani finalmente.

Los chicos regresaron al hotel para dejar sus compras, y al poco tiempo volvieron a salir para ver la Plaza de San Pedro y el Coliseo antes de que oscureciera.

De ahí, tomaron un autobús que los dejó en la famosa fuente de Trevi.

* * *

Las luces que iluminaban la plaza eran discretas pero impresionantes. El gentío, sorprendentemente, no resultaba tan abrumador, pues el ambiente-por algún motivo-festivo, era contagioso, y el calor, sobre todo, soportable.

Posteriormente de adquirir todavía más helado en un quiosco frente al monumento, Finn y Rachel decidieron darle un pequeño recorrido a la plaza, terminando justamente donde empezaron para por fin tener la oportunidad de acercarse a la fuente.

Sin embargo, una vez frente a ella, un grupo de niños pasó corriendo, chocando ligeramente con Rachel, que se hizo a un lado. Finn la atrapó en sus brazos y rió cuando escuchó a la niña mayor decirle algo a su esposa en italiano como de pasada.

-Wow…-se sorprendió ella, soltando una risita sin poder contenerse, y después miró a su marido-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, Finn Hudson?

-La niña te acaba de decir que te quitaras del camino…

Rachel le mandó una mirada envenenada.

-Oh, claro, olvidaba que eres bilingüe…

Finn volvió a estallar de risa luego de unos segundos de que su esposa lo contemplara con la misma expresión. Él ya no sabía que decir, pues a su vez, no dejaba de reír, pero ella…no podría quedarse callada tanto tiempo…

-¡Al menos hubieras dicho otra cosa!-exclamó Rachel-Es bueno que sepas traducir, pero hubiera esperado que me dijeras algo más…amable.

-Soy honesto, amor, y eso fue lo que ella dijo…

Rachel bajó la vista, se encogió de hombros, y luego de poner su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Finn, decidió alzar su cabeza para mirarlo con un poco de seriedad.

-Los niños me aman, Hudson-aclaró, casi con sarcasmo.

Finn sonrió de oreja a oreja y besó la parte superior de la cabeza de su esposa. Minutos después, algunos turistas comenzaron a alejarse, y entonces sí, tocó el turno de los Hudson de acercarse a la famosa fuente para pedir sus deseos.

Para cuando lo recordó, a Rachel se le acabaron sus monedas, y tuvo que pedirle algunas a su esposo, que aceptó dárselas sin protestar, después de todo, el mayor deseo de él era que todos los sueños de Rachel se hicieran realidad.

* * *

Dos días después, los Hudson aterrizaron en su último destino de aquella, hasta el momento, hermosa y sobre todo, divertida aventura italiana.

Luego de salir del aeropuerto de Nápoles, un autocar los recogió, y después terminaron en un ferry. Para los dos había sido una pesadilla subirse a éste. Rachel, porque llevaba zapatillas- que combinaban perfectamente con su vestido de estilo_ boho_, cabía mencionar-y el miedo se apoderó de ella gran parte del tiempo. Finn, porque por más que lo intentara, no logró convencer a su esposa que se quitara en ningún momento esos caros zapatos Jimmy Choo que eran totalmente inadecuados para el recorrido que estaban haciendo ese día.

Al cabo de un rato, milagrosamente, el ferry se detuvo en la isla de Capri, y mientras lidiaba nuevamente con transportarse- esta vez para bajar-, Finn tomó todo el equipaje y pagó por los servicios. Incluso cuando ya estaba listo para seguir, Rachel todavía seguía en aprietos, y alcanzó a ayudarla.

-Eso fue terrible-dijo Rachel, aferrándose a su esposo, mientras caminaban finalmente por los comercios del lugar.

-Te hubieras sentido mejor si tuvieras puesto algo más cómodo, desde luego…

-Ni siquiera pensé que sería tan difícil sostenerme de pie por lo menos-comentó de nuevo Rachel-Lo peor fue que no pudimos intentar hace la pose de _Titanic_…

Finn miró a Rachel como si hubiera perdido completamente el juicio.

-Si te hubieras acercado por lo menos un metro a la orilla te caerías amor…

Frunciendo el ceño, Rachel se detuvo, y le dio un codazo a Finn.

-¡Eres un aguafiestas, Finn Hudson!

-¿Aguafiestas, yo?-siguió el juego-¿Quién fue la que se llevó el atuendo inadecuado para perderse de la aventura que es viajar en ferry?

Rachel trató de decir algo, pero solo se quedó con la boca abierta. Segundos después, Finn pusó uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella, y le dio un suave apretón.

-Ya pasó, Rach-aseguró-Lo importante ahora es olvidarnos de esa pausa, y en efecto, seguir con la aventura…

* * *

La isla era un lugar maravilloso. El mar era una mezcla de un azul brillante y cristalino. Por las orillas, algunos yates estaban aparcados. El suelo, de un color arena y textura pedregosa, complementaba a la perfección lo que parecía ser un lienzo bicolor que resultaba ser la parte terrestre de aquel paraíso. Los chicos caminaron, rieron, e incluso se detuvieron a tomar bebidas refrescantes. Luego de un rato, continuaron descubriendo la belleza del lugar, dirigiéndose a una de las plazas principales…

* * *

Mientras los músicos tocaban "_Tarantella_" por la plaza, Finn y Rachel se detuvieron al reconocer el sonido. Rachel sonrió, y en cuestión de segundos, comenzó a bailar y aplaudir sin importarle que algunas personas se le quedaran viendo, después de todo, lo más seguro es que se le unirían. Finn, sin embargo, trataba de recordar en donde había escuchado aquella composición en América pero terminó distrayéndose cuando se percató de lo que estaba haciendo su esposa, y soltó una risotada.

-No me vas a pedir que baile yo también, ¿o sí?

-No lo había pensado, pero ya que te ofreces…

-¡No!-se asustó él-¡No me ofrecí! Oh, vámonos, Rach, tenemos que…comprar.

Rachel se detuvo, más que nada, por lo que acababa de mencionar el castaño.

-¿Comprar?

-De acuerdo, lo único que quiero es avanzar-admitió él.

-¿Por qué?-bromeó Rachel-¿Te avergüenzo?

-¡Rach!

-Lo siento, amor…

Volvió a tomar su mano, y ambos siguieron caminando, aunque Rachel no pudo conformarse solamente con eso.

-Pero es verdad, eres algo aguafiestas…

-Oh, por favor…

Rachel lo apretó fuertemente contra ella y le sonrió de oreja a oreja, levantando la vista hasta que ésta estuviera a la altura de la de él.

-Te amo…

-Yo también te amo…

Luego de un beso, la pareja decidió finalmente ceder ante las compras.

* * *

De vuelta en el hotel, lo primero que los recién casados decidieron hacer fue aventarse a la cama por lo menos durante unos minutos. Estaban conscientes de que necesitaban empacar todas sus pertenencias, ya que regresarían a Nueva York al día siguiente, muy temprano, pero después de dos días más en Capri, sus cuerpos estaban comenzando a resentir todo a lo que los habían expuesto durante su estancia en Italia. Tantos recorridos, tantos días de calor agobiante, tantos cambios en las horas de sueño, tanta comida…

Sobre todo eso, tanta comida (de la cual no se podían recuperar tan fácilmente…).

Finn apenas había podido usar el baño. Rachel no quería ni pensar en el inconveniente…

No les quedaba más que descansar por lo menos unos minutos, y acostados los dos ahí, el uno al lado del otro, aprovecharon para retomar las pláticas que siempre habían estado presentes desde el comienzo de su relación. Aquella vez, desde luego, el tema era la luna de miel, y cada uno compartió lo que había sentido respecto a ella, además de comentar algunos otros puntos…

-Hicimos un gran viaje, cariño-comentó Rachel, aferrándose a él, recostada en el lado izquierdo de la cama.-Nunca había visitado Italia tan a fondo y me alegra haberlo hecho contigo…

-Sí…nos faltó hacer otras cosas, sin embargo…

Rachel frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar, totalmente confundida.

Finn la miró a los ojos, y movió las cejas, dejando escapar una sonrisa traviesa. Fue solo cuestión de segundos para que Rachel captara a lo que se refería.

-¡Oh!-cayó en la cuenta-¡Que sucio eres, Finn Hudson!

-¿Yo?- se echó a reír él-¿Quién era la que se encontraba caliente en el aeropuerto?

-Oh no, ya no puedo oírte-dijo ella, bromeando y tapándose los oídos-¡Y claro que lo hicimos! ¡Cinco veces! ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Podríamos tener una sexta…

-¡Ya!-decidió Rachel, levantándose, a la vez sin poder aguantar la risa-Fue suficiente. Creo que mejor me pongo a hacer la maleta….

-No, pero ya en serio, Rach…-Finn se enderezó-Creo que la luna de miel fue…la más maravillosa de todas.

Rachel se sobresaltó, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¿Acaso ya habías tenido otra?

-Oh Dios, sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras…

La morena soltó una carcajada.

-Creo que voy a tener mucha diversión contigo, amor…

-Mientras no hagas bromas a mis expensas…

-¡Mira quien lo dice!

Aun sonriendo, Finn se acercó a Rachel, y al ponerse de pie, tomó a su esposa por la cintura y la besó hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

-Bueno, señora Hudson…-comenzó-Es momento de prepararnos para volver a casa.

-¡Y esta vez tendremos nuestro propio hogar!-se emocionó Rachel.

Finn la besó una vez más, y luego comenzó a juntar toda su ropa.

Efectivamente, llegando a Nueva York se mudarían.

Ya habían acordado una cita con un agente de bienes raíces con el cual se contactarían apenas estuvieran de regreso, y aunque la búsqueda de casas no prometía ser una tarea fácil, Finn estaba dispuesto a invertir todo el tiempo que fuera necesario en ella con tal de que su esposa y él pudieran tener la casa de sus sueños.

Por lo pronto, los Hudson se dedicaron a empacar, y cuando finalmente estuvieron listos, decidieron compartir un baño en la tina, para después pedir cena a la habitación, y como Finn lo había insinuado anteriormente, hacer algo…que tenía pendiente con Rachel.

Sin dudarlo, la última noche en Italia había terminado de una manera perfecta.

* * *

Por la mañana, antes de dejar el hotel, Finn salió del baño-luego de lavarse los dientes, y haber guardado algunas cosas- solo para encontrarse con su esposa Rachel, caminando desesperada por la habitación. O se había producido un problema o… ¿qué podría estar sucediendo?

-¿Qué pasa, Rach?

-¡Mi pasaporte, Finn!-exclamó-¡No lo encuentro!

-¿CÓMO?

-¡No está en ninguna parte!-exclamó, buscando debajo de las sábanas.

-¿Ya revisaste en tu bolso?-preguntó él, pensativo.

Rachel se mordió el labio, y luego de repasarlo por un momento, decidió buscar ahí.

Al tomar su Birkin comenzó por sacar unos zapatos, su bolsa de maquillaje, una revista…Finn estaba empezando a preocuparse al ver todo eso, sin embargo, lo que le preocupó a Rachel fue el hecho de que no encontraba el pasaporte.

-No quiero pensar que lo pude haber dejado en cualquier lado pero…

Finn suspiró.

-Te recordé que deberías de ponerlo en un lugar seguro…

-Ya lo sé, y me olvidé…

-Por eso lo mejor fue guardarlo junto con el mío-dijo Finn, sacándolo inesperadamente de su maletín.

Rachel brincó y gritó de felicidad al verlo.

-¡Te aseguraste de tomarlo!-se alivió, acercándose a su esposo para darle un abrazo-Gracias, amor.

Finn soltó una risita y aceptó el beso que Rachel le dio en la mejilla.

-De ahora en adelante, creo que me quedaré con él por el momento, pequeña, solo para que no te vuelva a suceder lo mismo…

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-Y ahora…

-¡Y ahora debemos apresurarnos para volver finalmente a la Gran Manzana!-completó Rachel, tomando su pasaporte de las manos de su esposo.

* * *

Los Hudson le hicieron un último chequeo a la habitación para verificar que no se les olvidaba nada, y luego de tomar sus pertenencias, decidieron salir por su cuenta, sin la ayuda de ningún _bellboy_ hasta el lobby.

Mientras bajaban por el elevador, Finn le sonrió a su esposa de oreja a oreja.

-Lo amo l'Italia!

Rachel asintió, estando de acuerdo con él.

-É molto bella!

Finn estaba impactado. Poco a poco, se animó a voltear para contemplar a Rachel.

-¿Desde cuando sabes italiano?

-No te sorprendas tanto, amor, es lo único que sé decir-aclaró ella, con un poco de tristeza.

-Oh…

-_Mais ce n'est pas grave parce que je sais le français_!

Finn estaba perplejo.

-¿Qué demonios...?

Rachel soltó una risotada.

-Al menos sé francés-comentó-¿Acaso no te lo había dicho antes?

Finn negó con la cabeza, un poco atontado.

Para eso, ambos llegaron al lobby, y después de hacer el _check out_ , consiguieron un taxi para transportarse.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, cuando se encontraban sentados en la sala de espera del aeropuerto de Nápoles, y Rachel recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Finn, el tema volvió a presentarse.

-Entonces tú sabes italiano y yo francés…-mencionó Rachel-Vamos a aprender mucho el uno del otro, cariño…

-Y no solo idiomas…-comentó él, guiñándole el ojo y después contemplándola con ternura.

-Tienes razón…

Rachel le dio un rápido beso.

-No entiendo porque la gente despotrica tanto en contra del matrimonio… ¡es divertido!

-También es demasiado trabajo…

-Pero nosotros podemos hacer que funcione-aclaró ella, extremadamente convencida.

Finn le robó un beso más, y apretó su mano.

-Tenemos que recordar que estamos en esto juntos, somos un equipo.

-Somos un equipo-asintió Rachel-Los Hudson no se dan por vencidos.

-Nunca…

Rachel se acurrucó nuevamente junto a su marido, y Finn depositó de nueva cuenta un beso en la frente de ella.

En unas horas estarían de vuelta en Nueva York, y a pesar de que les esperaba mucho trabajo con la compra de su casa, los dos estaban más que listos para seguir adelante, y desde luego, juntos, porque al final…definitivamente iba a valer la pena.

* * *

**Y bueno, esto ha sido todo en el segundo capítulo. Tal vez se preguntarán por qué la boda y luna de miel fueron breves, pero como sabrán, el tema de la historia es el matrimonio así que ya que ahora hemos terminado con esta parte, me encargaré de escribir exclusivamente sobre eso, y creo que, con suerte, habrá situaciones que podrán resultar cómicas :P**

**¿Pueden imaginarse a una Rachel que NO sabe cocinar? ¿Un Finn menos despistado que ella? Eso es solo un adelanto, ya veremos que sucede ;)**

**¡Por favor, haganme saber lo que piensan! La mejor manera de escribir es estando motivada, ¡así que por favor dejen reviews! ¡Solo les tomará muy poco de su tiempo, espero que se animen a comentar! ;) **

**Como dato curioso, las oraciones en italiano no las saqué del Google Traductor. Al contrario de Rachel, me atreví a buscarlas en un pequeño libro de italiano...¡que resultó ser una guía de viaje! Definitvamente, Finn es el ganador aquí :)**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Búsqueda de Casa

**¡Hola, lectoras! Las visitas han sido impresionantes, y no podría estar más agradecida :) Una vez más, me he demorado en la actualización, y por eso lo siento. Han pasado muchas cosas, y tardé mucho en escribir este capítulo, pero finalmente está aquí y espero que les guste. Por cierto, tal vez no se los había comentado antes, pero la inspiración de "Los Hudson" es básicamente Monchele, de hecho, los personajes son ellos-con un poco del Finchel original-, es muy obvio jeje, aunque claro, también hay muchas diferencias y se darán cuenta de ellas sobre todo con Rachel en este capítulo ;) Ahora las dejaré leer...¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Luego de un largo viaje y apenas día y medio de descanso, Finn y Rachel se enfrentaron a la difícil tarea de buscar una casa, pues a pesar de que todos los regalos de boda complementaban el hogar, lo único que les faltaba era un lugar para vivir, y eso era lo más importante.

-Si nada nos convence, ya sabes lo que dicen…-comenzó Finn, mientras ambos venían en la parte trasera de un taxi camino a su cita con la agente de bienes raíces-"El hogar está en donde se encuentra el corazón".

Rachel le dirigió una media sonrisa.

-Eso es muy bello amor, pero de verdad, quisiera tener una casa. Además, tú sabes que yo no soy tan exigente…

-No, para nada…-dijo él, con sarcasmo.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es en serio, Finn, y me siento muy positiva respecto a esto, sé que vamos a encontrar un lugar para nosotros, no importa si tenemos que explorar toda la ciudad…

-Ni lo digas-se sobresaltó él-Más vale encontrar algo pronto…

Rachel suspiró. Cuando compró su departamento de soltera, las cosas habían salido relativamente bien, pero ahora que comenzaba una nueva etapa con Finn, sus necesidades cambiaron definitiva y considerablemente.

Los dos querían una casa de buen tamaño, con máximo tres habitaciones, un jardín mediano, dos baños, una sala de estar, una cocina y comedor.

Por el momento, Finn se había mudado al departamento de Rachel ya que aunque habían estado viviendo juntos de vez en cuando, él todavía no se había salido del departamento que compartía con su amigo y compañero de banda, Sam. Fue hasta una semana antes de la boda en la que Finn sacó sus cosas y las comenzó a llevar al condominio de su prometida, ahora esposa.

Tal vez lo más inteligente hubiera sido buscar una casa antes de la boda, pero con todos los preparativos, sus mismas presentaciones, y las funciones que Rachel todavía seguía dando en Broadway, el tiempo no había sido verdaderamente el necesario para, como le gustaba decir a Finn "ir de cacería".

Lo importante para los dos en ese momento, después de todo, era construir un hogar e instalarse.

La luna de miel había sido perfecta, pero el momento de comenzar la nueva vida había llegado.

El taxi los dejó en la parte, se podría decir, más tranquila de Park Avenue, y enseguida se encontraron con la agente, la cual era una mujer que estaba probablemente en sus cincuentas y contaba con un rostro amable.

El matrimonio la saludó cordialmente y entonces ella comenzó por presentarles la primera opción, la cual era una casa con una gran puerta principal y un gran ventanal.

-Wow-Rachel se quedó con la boca abierta-Me imagino que este lugar debe tener una vista magnifica…

-En efecto, señora Hudson-le dijo la agente-Pero por favor, acompáñenme. Necesito que la vean por dentro…

* * *

Toda la maravilla que Rachel sintió cuando contempló la fachada se esfumó apenas miró los pasillos reducidos, la pequeña y única habitación que tenía, y los dos baños que increíblemente, parecían ser la mitad de chicos que la sala de estar, la cual ya parecía una ratonera.

-La belleza de esta casa es precisamente su ventanal que deja una vista maravillosa de la zona-explicó la agente-Aunque también cuenta con un jardín bellísimo.

Finn volteó a mirar a la vendedora anonadado.

-¿Tiene jardín?-se sorprendió.

-¡Claro! ¿Quieren pasar a verlo!

-¡No!-exclamó Rachel-Para como vamos, lo más seguro es que medirá los mismos metros cuadrados de un baño portátil, y lo peor es que se supone que se trata de un espacio abierto. No quiero terminar por deprimirme.

Un poco desconcertada, la agente les abrió la puerta, y la pareja la siguió hasta la esquina, en donde se habían encontrado desde un principio.

Finn le echó un último vistazo a la casita y suspiró.

-¿Tal vez debería decir que las apariencias engañan?

Rachel miró apenada a la agente.

-Creo que es bellísima-comentó, honestamente-Pero…no creo que sea la indicada para nosotros. Es…pequeña, y bueno, claro, yo también lo soy, pero…a lo que me refiero es que…mi marido y yo estamos buscando algo sencillo, de buen tamaño, algo que pueda tener el espacio suficiente para que se reflejen cada una de nuestras personalidades, no sé si me explico…

La agente de bienes raíces asintió, sosteniendo su sonrisa.

-Por suerte, ésta solo ha sido la casa número uno… ¡aún quedan muchas para ver!

Rachel comenzó a brincar, emocionada, y Finn sonrió, tratando discretamente de calmar a su esposa.

Definitivamente, la búsqueda de casas era algo difícil. ¡Y solo iban en la primera! ¿Cuántas más tendrían que buscar para encontrar la indicada? Lo mejor sería continuar trabajando en eso…

* * *

La segunda casa se encontraba también en Park Avenue, solo que al lado opuesto al que habían llegado principalmente. Tal parecía que ahora estaban en la zona de las casas un poco más grandes…y antiguas.

-Bueno, ésta es la casa número dos…-comentó la agente, estacionando su auto y dejando que Finn y Rachel bajaran de éste para contemplar la vivienda.

-Este lugar es muy sofisticado y tradicional, pero creo que se puede adaptar perfectamente a cualquier cambio que deseen hacerle.

A Rachel se le iluminaron los ojos cuando escuchó eso, e inmediatamente intercambió miradas con Finn, que le dirigió una sonrisa que mostraba satisfacción.

Los dos se tomaron de las manos, y por un momento, dejaron de escuchar a su agente, pero entonces ésta los invitó a pasar, y sin soltarse, el matrimonio la siguió hasta el interior.

La casa estaba perfectamente ordenada e incluso daba un aire puro de elegancia, sin embargo, mirando a sus alrededores, Finn y Rachel pudieron comprobar que no era una propiedad nueva. De hecho, podía ser incluso de las primeras construcciones de la zona. Aquello no tenía nada de malo, sin embargo, la mayor parte de su distribución y diseño eran casos completamente perdidos.

-Tal vez pensarán que es demasiado grande para ustedes dos pero…es un buen lugar para vivir. Sus últimos ocupantes también eran un matrimonio joven, como ustedes.

-Y…si dice que nos parecemos a ese matrimonio, ¿por qué asegura que esta casa nos conviene? ¿Por qué la dejaron los anteriores dueños, si le parece perfecta?

La agente de bienes raíces soltó un suspiro después de escuchar las preguntas de Finn. Definitivamente, esa casa siempre sería la más difícil de vender.

-La pareja se divorció-admitió-pero… ¡puede servirles mucho a ustedes!

Finn tragó saliva. Rachel alzó la vista, contemplando preocupada a su esposo.

-No es realmente nuestro estilo…-confesó Rachel-Aunque, claro, las remodelaciones siempre son una opción. ¿Qué más nos falta por ver?

-¡La cocina!-exclamó Finn-Yo de verdad _necesito _que mi casa tenga una cocina de buen espacio. Es probablemente mi lugar favorito del hogar.

Rachel soltó una risita nerviosa. Finn amaba comer. Ella también, para el caso, y probablemente muchos, sobre todo Finn, estaban ansiosos de que ella comenzara a cocinarle a su marido, pero para decir verdad…Rachel esperaba no llegar a eso pronto.

La última vez que había intentado prepararle algo a Finn se había cortado en un dedo, quemado en otro, y ni siquiera calculó bien el tiempo en el que su platillo debería de estar en el horno.

Rachel era orgullosamente neoyorkina, después de todo. Le encantaba comer fuera sin tener que preocuparse por hacer una cena lo suficientemente elaborada. O saludable. O una cena, en general.

Los chicos llegaron a la cocina con su agente, y Finn sonrió al contemplar el lugar. Era probablemente el sitio más pequeño de toda la casa, pero a la vez, el más normal. Mostraba una combinación modesta y tradicional. La estufa, además, parecía recién fabricada, ya que su brillo y practicidad resaltaban más que cualquier otra cosa, y mientras la admiraba, Finn decidió acercarse, y llevando a Rachel con él, no pudo evitar ilusionarse al imaginar lo bien que podrían utilizar el artefacto.

-Con esta pequeña estufa podrás hacerme de comer todo el tiempo…-comentó Finn, tomando a Rachel por la cintura.

Rachel lo encaró con perplejidad. Su movimiento fue tan rápido que incluso pudo parecer que lo había hecho debido a que había recibido un gran insulto.

-No, no, no, y no-dijo, quitándose las manos de Finn de su cintura y cruzándose de brazos-Esta estufa es anticuada, aunque realmente no lo aparenta. Muéstrame una que prepare, cocine, y vuelva a calentar la comida por sí sola, y te escucho.

-Oh, ¿y ya hay de ese tipo en el mercado?-se burló Finn, imitando la postura de su esposa, cruzándose también de brazos-Porque si las hay, yo no he escuchado de ellas todavía…

Rachel trató con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse, y no darle un codazo a su esposo, pero en eso la agente de bienes raíces tosió, y entonces la pareja recordó que la mujer seguía ahí.

* * *

-Creo que…vamos a pensarlo bien-decidió Finn, dirigiéndose a la vendedora.

-Oh, si hasta ahora nada les ha atraído, podemos continuar con la búsqueda, de eso no se preocupen. Las opciones sobran…

Finn y Rachel se miraron. Obviamente, no querían decir que hasta ahora las ofertas los estaban dejando con mucho que desear, pero ambos habían acordado en buscar algo que verdaderamente les atrajera, por eso, lo menos que podían hacer era darse por vencidos. Si la vendedora decía que todavía había más y mejores opciones para ambos, entonces no había por qué rendirse…

Rachel bajó la vista, luego de compartir un momento con Finn, y dejó que éste hablara por ambos. Tal vez seguir buscando un poco más por aquel día no iba a ser tan malo…

-De acuerdo, nos gustaría ver más el día de hoy-dijo Finn-Pero si no encontramos algo, creo que nos tomaremos un descanso.

-Claro, como ustedes deseen-asintió la agente, y volviendo a retomar su sonrisa, los invitó a salir finalmente del lugar.

Sin embargo, antes de salir por la puerta principal, Rachel estuvo a punto de pisar en medio de una gigantesca telaraña, y al sentir el extraño tacto contra su tobillo, dio un brinco y soltó un pequeño grito que la hizo terminar aferrada a Finn.

Éste soltó una pequeña carcajada que después tuvo que omitir al darse cuenta de que la agente los estaba esperando a ambos, y además, los miraba con curiosidad.

Sin duda, el lugar era antiguo, y ya nadie podía contradecir aquello.

-Por poco y te atrapan-le susurró Finn a su esposa en el oído, justo cuando volvieron a subirse al coche.

-Cállate-dijo ella, separando silabas, y evitando su mirada, pues si sus ojos se encontraban con los de Finn, probablemente perdería el control y terminaría echándose a reír también.

Amaba echarse a reír con su marido, amaba reírse de ella misma, y sobre todo de él, pero el momento tal vez no era el indicado.

La agente de bienes raíces probablemente ya los consideraba lo suficientemente inmaduros e inexpertos como para no poder conformarse con alguna de las viviendas más _chics_- a pesar del tamaño o la antigüedad-de Park Avenue.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres horas, y a pesar de haber visto dos casas decentes, Finn y Rachel no lograron encontrar su hogar.

Un poco preocupado, Finn abrió la puerta del condominio de Rachel y dejó que su esposa entrara. Rachel, totalmente decepcionada, se tiró en su sofá color fucsia-la pieza más excéntrica de su piso- y se encogió de pronto, haciendo que su mirada perdida se enfocara en el librero que tenía frente a ella.

Finn se sentó a su lado y rozó un poco su entrepierna, después le dio un apretón y eventualmente Rachel se volvió a mirarlo.

Ambos se quedaron así por lo que pareció ser una eternidad.

-Todo va a estar bien, Rach-le dijo Finn-Todavía tenemos tu departamento para quedarnos en él hasta encontrar nuestra casa, y si no pues…podemos seguir aquí, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, este lugar no me incomoda para nada, al contrario…

-¿De verdad?-habló finalmente ella.

-¡Claro!-exclamó-¿Cuál es el problema? Es decir, sí, sé que este es tu departamento de soltera, tal vez será difícil cambiarlo un poco, pero al final de cuentas, lo importante es que estemos juntos…

A Rachel se le escapó una sonrisa.

-Ya lo tienes todo planeado, ¿no es así, Finn Hudson?

-Puede que sí-admitió él-Quiero ser un buen hombre de familia…

-Eres increíble, amor, pero por favor, no vayas a exagerar en este momento con clichés y cosas así…

-¿Acaso estoy exagerando?-preguntó él-Lo único que quiero en el tema de la casa, obviamente, es ahorrar el dinero que tenemos para comprar un lugar en donde estemos seguros de que nos sentiremos cómodos.

Rachel soltó un largo suspiro. Seleccionar algo que diera al punto con lo que ambos anhelaban se estaba convirtiendo en un trabajo estresante, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera se acercaban las opciones que tenían a lo que necesitaban.

-De acuerdo…-miró el reloj-Ya me tengo que ir, mi función comienza en dos horas, pero podremos seguir hablando y buscando lugares después…

Finn se puso de pie, y ayudó a su esposa a hacer lo mismo.

-Nos vemos esta noche-dijo ella, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-Te amo.

-Yo también…

Rachel volvió a tomar sus cosas, y antes de salir se miró en el espejo y bajó la vista para que ni ella ni Finn volvieran a encontrarse con sus ojos tristes. Acto seguido, abrió la puerta, y entonces salió.

Finn, desde el sofá, pudo percatarse nuevamente del estrés y decepción que estaban atacando a su esposa…

Y minutos después, luego de volver de su trance, decidió ir a la habitación y tomar su laptop para así regresar al living.

Rachel iba a tener la casa de sus sueños, y Finn no se daría por vencido hasta encontrarla.

* * *

Luego del maquillaje y el peinado, Rachel corrió hasta su camerino en donde se encontró con todo su equipo. Sugar ya la estaba esperando para meterla en la vestimenta de la primera escena, y mientras Rachel se quitaba sus zapatos con prisa para entrar en el vestido, Santana llegó al lugar y se sentó a observar la transformación. Al poco tiempo llegó Mercedes, que le preguntó a Rachel como iba todo, y después, Brittany pasó para saber si alguien podía ayudarla a cerrar su vestido.

Precisamente, las funciones de West Side Story que se daban a esa hora no eran las favoritas de Rachel. Llegaban de comer-aunque Rachel apenas había ingerido la mitad de un pretzel que Santana le había compartido-e inmediatamente comenzaban a montar todo sin ensayar al menos un poco. Solo tenían cinco minutos para calentar, y el comienzo de la obra se demoraba demasiado debido a que la entrada de la audiencia era más tardada. Para colmo, Rachel no podía dejar de preocuparse. El hecho de que Finn y ella estaban lejos de conseguir una casa no la podía dejar en paz. Era como si no supiese lo que sería de ella, aunque eso era ya más dramático, tenía que admitirlo.

Desafortunadamente, su representante, asistente, estilista, y compañera de trabajo notaron su preocupación desde un principio, aunque no todas captaron exactamente qué tipo de inconveniente se le presentaba.

-¿Hay algún problema?-inquirió Sugar-¿Te apreté demasiado el vestido? ¿Es eso?

Rachel negó con la cabeza, y estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Santana se adelantó.

-Oh, ya puedo imaginarme lo que te pasa…-comenzó-Acabas de regresar de tu luna de miel, seguramente la acción en la cama con Finn no fue la que esperabas, ¿no te corriste?

-¡Santana!-se indignó ella-¡No es eso!

-Claro que no es eso-coincidió Brittany-Si Finn fuera malo en la cama, Rachel ya estaría consciente de ello, ya que desde luego, lleva tirándoselo desde hace tiempo…

-¡Brittany!-Rachel comenzó a sonrojarse.

Mercedes soltó una risita.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar que Rachel hable-dijo-¿Qué sucede?

-Finn y yo…no hemos encontrado un lugar para vivir-explicó.

-Oh…

-Fuimos con una agente a ver algunos lugares en Park Avenue pero…no encontramos lo que queremos, y de verdad me da miedo que la situación continúe así…

-Pero si esto es Nueva York, viviendas no faltan-le recordó Santana-Y buscar casas es duro, lo sé, pero ya hallarán algo, estoy segura.

-Eso espero-suspiró Rachel-Tal vez es muy pronto para preocuparme, pero el hecho de que ni siquiera tenemos opciones me aterra un poco… ¿hasta cuando vamos a tener mi esposo y yo nuestra propia casa?

-Más pronto de lo que te imaginas-le aseguró Mercedes, frotando su mano.

-Por ahora…-dijo Santana, mirando su reloj-Tenemos que salir de aquí, los de producción están por llamarnos para que entres en escena…

-Rayos, y yo ni siquiera he terminado de cambiarme…-comentó Brittany.

-Te ayudaré…-se ofreció Sugar, acercándose a ella para cerrarle el vestido.

Rachel regresó rápidamente al tocador para revisar su maquillaje y darse unos toques finales. Siempre que llegaba a ese momento de su trabajo en el que tenía que prepararse, su mente se concentraba solamente en lo que estaría a punto de hacer, y su corazón le daba las ganas para que lo hiciera lo mejor posible. En esa ocasión, su mente estaba llena de preguntas concernientes a la búsqueda de casas, y su corazón…su corazón estaba con su esposo Finn, que probablemente también estaba preguntándose cuando se asentarían finalmente.

Después de todo, el dicho del castaño no podía ser más cierto en ese momento.

* * *

La noche siguiente, en la cual por suerte, Rachel no tenía ninguna función en el teatro, ella y su esposo Finn decidieron pasarla en el departamento.

Rachel se quedó viendo _The Way We Were _ya que la estaban dando en la televisión, y Finn se sentó junto a ella para abrazarla. Luego de poner atención a la pantalla por unos minutos, decidió encarar a su mujer, dándole a su mano un fuerte apretón.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeña?

Inmediatamente, Rachel apagó el televisor, y soltando un suspiro de frustración, se fue encogiendo poco a poco hasta tener que alzar la vista para observar a Finn, que todavía la sostenía.

-Quiero nuestra casa, quiero…construir ya mi hogar contigo, y me estresa demasiado el hecho de que no hemos dado con él. ¿Acaso contratamos a la agente equivocada? ¿Por qué no podemos encontrar una casa sencilla que se adapte a nuestras necesidades? ¿Acaso somos muy exigentes?

Finn quiso comenzar a responder las preguntas pero cuando Rachel terminó de hablar se quedó simplemente con la boca abierta.

Luego de pensarlo un poco, decidió ser sincero.

-Creo…-hizo una pausa-Parece que sí, pero por eso mismo he decidido seguir buscando por mi cuenta y puedo asegurarte que algo muy bueno está en camino…

-¿Y qué es?- se emocionó Rachel.

Finn soltó una risita.

-Te lo diré cuando llegue el momento-la tranquilizó ahora, me gustaría dejar de hablar de casas y hacer algo respecto a tu estrés…

-¡Finn!-exclamó ella-¡Necesito que me digas!

-Tranquila, tranquila, déjalo todo en mis manos, las cosas saldrán bien-insistió él-Lo que yo creo es que ahora necesitas una sesión de relajación…

Rachel lo miró con suspicacia.

-Desde que regresamos de la luna de miel, nuestra relación se ha basado en conversaciones acerca de lugares para vivir…

-Los cuales no hay…-completó Rachel.

-Y creo que necesitas algo que despeje tu mente de esta mala suerte para que así sigamos la búsqueda con más ganas-continuó Finn, ignorando el pesimismo de su esposa-Tal vez deberíamos ir con Santana.

Cuando Finn mencionó a la amiga de ambos, Rachel se olvidó un poco de su actitud derrotista y comenzó a considerar la propuesta.

-Sé que amas las sesiones que ella da, y tal vez un masaje podrá ayudarte a reanimarte…

-¿Sabes algo? Creo que tienes razón…

-Solo falta que Santana se encuentre en su casa…

-Pues…me dijo que estaría ahí-recordó Rachel-Hablé con ella hace unas horas…

Finn sonrió, y le ofreció la mano a su esposa para que ambos se pusieran en marcha.

-Vamos, entonces…

* * *

Los Hudson se dirigieron hasta el vecindario de Chelsea en el Midtown, en donde hicieron parada y caminaron unos cuantos bloques, solo para tocar a la puerta de Santana Lopez, asistente de Rachel, y gran amiga de ambos.

Luego de tocar el timbre unas cuantas veces, Santana se dignó a recibirlos.

Estaba algo despeinada, y apenas los vio se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, después se estremeció, cobijándose todavía más con su largo suéter tejido color blanco y sonrió para sus amigos a la vez que los dejó pasar.

-Adelante, por favor-dijo-Que sorpresa tenerlos aquí, finalmente como recién casados… ¿qué sucede?

-Pues…estaba pensando que tal vez sería bueno que le dieras a Rachel una sesión…

-Realmente necesito un masaje-agregó ella, un poco apenada.

Santana abrió los ojos como platos.

-Vaya, está bien-aceptó-Y tienen suerte de que en este momento no estaba _complaciéndome_ a mi misma porque…

-¡Santana!-la interrumpió Rachel, tratando de no reír, y a la vez, muriéndose de vergüenza con Finn.

Su marido, sin embargo, se quedó algo perplejo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la latina, y luego se percató, por lo que soltó una carcajada-He dejado a Finn sin palabras, me parece.

El castaño se aclaró la garganta y Rachel y él se miraron divertidos.

-Creo que…procesé mucha información-admitió él.

-No te preocupes, amor, ya conoces a Santana…

-_Sí_, ya me conoces…

-Claro…

-Bueno, ahora, si me disculpan, subiré a mi habitación para buscar las cosas que necesito…

-¿Qué necesitas?-se sobresaltó Finn.

-Los aceites que alivian el estrés…

-Oh…

Soltando una sonora carcajada, Santana comenzó a subir los escalones que la conducieron, supuso Finn, a su habitación.

-Por cierto-se volteó la latina, ya estando arriba-Pónganse cómodos, tomen asiento…

Rachel asintió, y tomando a Finn de la mano, fue a acomodarse justamente en el sofá de Santana.

Finn y ella se miraron por un momento, y luego de hablar un poco y mirarse todavía más, decidieron darse un pequeño beso que inevitablemente terminó convirtiéndose en una sesión realmente apasionada.

Los Hudson estaban tan concentrados en ella- no podían detenerse al menos para tomar aire- que ni cuando Santana regresó lista para comenzar con el tratamiento pudieron parar, sin embargo, la latina tuvo muy poca vergüenza y mucho atrevimiento en detenerlos.

-Chicos…-les habló-Chicos… ¡FINN Y RACHEL HUDSON LES ESTOY HABLANDO!

De inmediato, Rachel se separó de su esposo y se limpió la parte inferior del labio, en donde su brillo labial se había desplazado.

Finn comenzó pálido como la cera, y después su rostro se tornó más rojo que un tomate. Un poco nerviosa, Rachel le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

Santana se acercó a ellos, y se sentó en el sofá que tenía en frente, comenzando a buscar entre todos sus productos naturistas lo que necesitaba.

Cuando por fin encontró lo que iba a utilizar, lo depositó sobre la mesita central que tenía y decidió mirar finalmente a los chicos, dejando que la indignación, como era obvio, se plasmara claramente en su rostro.

-Yo sé que ustedes se aman chicos, pero por favor, piensen en mí también…

-Oh, mejor no hablemos de usted, señorita-la interrumpió Rachel, recordando de pronto-¿Te acuerdas cuando te encontré en uno de los vestidores del teatro besándote con un tipo de escenografía, y de la nada, una chica desconocida se apareció ahí sin sostén?

Rachel le dirigió una mirada desafiante a su amiga, y Finn no hizo más que abrir los ojos como platos.

Santana se quedó pensando por un momento.

Silencio.

-Bueno, nadie es perfecto-solucionó.

Rachel se echó completamente a reír.

* * *

Luego de un increíble masaje en las sienes y el cuello, Rachel decidió cerrar los ojos por un momento. Recostada en el sofá, y su cabeza recargada en las piernas de Finn, sintió, por primera vez en días, la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba, pero entonces el estomago de su marido habló.

Inmediatamente, se enderezó y lo observó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Finn le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa para ocultar lo apenado que estaba, y Santana les echó un vistazo sin sobresaltarse.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos ya, ¿no te parece, Rach?-preguntó Finn, susurrándole a su esposa-Tengo hambre…

-Tú siempre tienes hambre…-dijo ella.

-¿Están hablando de comida?-inquirió Santana.-Acabo de pedir una pizza para los tres…

-¿En qué momento…?-se sorprendió Rachel.

-Oh, lo hice desde mi teléfono-respondió la latina, señalando la página de la pizzería en su móvil-Se quedan a cenar, ¿cierto?

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamó Finn.

Rachel observó a su marido.

-Bueno, eso fue todavía más rápido…-mencionó.

* * *

Luego de comer, beber, y platicar en compañía de Santana Lopez, los Hudson regresaron al departamento de Rachel, y ésta, desafortunadamente, volvió a sentir el peso de la incertidumbre cuando recordó el cansado proceso de mudanza que tendría que soportar pronto, porque para el colmo, ni siquiera sabía cuando es que iba a comenzar a empacar, comprar, y despedirse de su actual vivienda.

Finn, en cambio, estaba mucho más tranquilo que ella, como era de esperarse, sin embargo, se podía decir que se debía al hecho de que estaba un poco atontado por el alcohol que había consumido en casa de Santana.

-Siento que a este punto, ya nos tendremos que quedar aquí…-comentó Rachel una vez que llegaron a su piso.

-Cambia tu actitud, Rach, cambia tu actitud…

-¿Cómo quieres que cambie mi actitud? ¡Estas cosas son estresantes, y ni siquiera hemos empezado!

-Oh, ¿me estás diciendo que eres vaga?

Rachel encaró a Finn con enojo, pero después tuvo que sonreír.

Tal vez era cierto que no quería seguir más dentro del agotador proceso de búsqueda de casas y mudanza, pero definitivamente necesitaba su hogar con Finn.

-Soy algo perezosa, no te lo voy a negar…-admitió, quitándose los zapatos y aventándose en el sofá.

-Oh, lo sé…-Finn hizo una mueca.

-¡Hudson!-se indignó Rachel.

-Pero sé que trabajas duro, y sobre todo, luchas por lo que quieres…-continuó él-Así que…todo bien.

Dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa, Rachel decidió acercarse a él y le dio un merecido beso.

-Hora de dormir, pequeña…-dijo Finn.

Rachel asintió, extendió sus brazos, y miró a su esposo suplicante.

-Necesito que me ayudes…

-Estoy cansado, Rach, tú puedes sola…

-Soy perezosa, ¿lo recuerdas?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-Finn bostezó y tomó rápidamente a Rachel, que complacida, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido.

Finn caminó sin inconvenientes hasta la habitación, riendo con ella de las bromas que siempre se compartían, y no se molestó siquiera en encender las luces del pasillo. ¿Para que las necesitarían, después de todo?

Estuvo a punto de llegar a la puerta de la habitación, cuando realizó un torpe movimiento a causa de un accidental empujón que Rachel le había dado, y entonces…

_¡POW!_

_-_¡Ouch!-Rachel hizo un puchero.

Se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la pared, y para cuando Finn la encaró, la morena se estaba sobando. Finn la observó horrorizado, pero después Rachel se encogió, aferrándose a él, y se quedó tiesa por un momento.

Finn temió lo peor, pero entonces una risotada permitió que su corazón volviera a latir con normalidad.

Rachel no podía parar de reír. Se quedó incluso estancada, por así decirlo, durante un rato. Cuando Finn pudo salir de su pequeño trance-nuevamente-, Rachel ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Lo siento?-se disculpó él.

-Todo bien, todo bien-lo tranquilizó ella, aún risueña-pero por favor, enciende la luz de la habitación antes de que me deposites en la cama, no quiero que esta vez me dejes caer y entonces sí…

Asustado, Finn abrió la puerta de la habitación y encendió la luz de inmediato.

-Muy bien, Finn Hudson-lo felicitó ella.-Así se hace…

El castaño levantó una ceja, y sin pensarlo siquiera, aventó a su esposa a la cama. Rachel logró aterrizar sin daño alguno y volvió a su ataque de risa.

-Bueno, esta sí que será una larga noche…-comentó de pasada Finn, reuniéndose con ella.

* * *

Casi un mes después de la visita a casa de Santana, Finn y Rachel continuaron con su búsqueda, esta vez en el barrio de West Village.

El día era fresco, y las calles no olían a humo de tabaco y pizza neoyorkina, lo cual era una buena señal, sin embargo, una pequeña parte de la mente de Rachel se preocupó de que la casa que estaban a punto de ver se convirtiera en otra más que estuviera lejos de ser como la deseada.

Finn tomó la mano de su esposa, la apretó fuertemente, y decidió tocar en la puerta de la modesta pero bella residencia que tenían frente a sus ojos.

Una pareja de unos diez años mayor que ellos los recibió con una sonrisa y les dio la bienvenida al lugar, presentándoles primero a sus tres pequeños, quienes también fueron muy amables.

La mujer-que casualmente, trabajaba en bienes raíces- estaba embarazada por cuarta vez, y como su esposo comentó, la familia necesitaba un lugar más grande para vivir, por eso mismo estaban vendiendo su casa.

Finn y Rachel observaron cada parte del lugar, y por mucho tiempo no fueron capaces de decir nada.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Finn estaba completamente seguro de que ahí es donde verdaderamente Rachel y él podían comenzar a construir su hogar.

La casa no era tan nueva-los actuales dueños la habían adquirido luego del nacimiento de su primogénito, lo cual había sido cinco años atrás-pero había algo especial y bello en ella que era difícil imaginarse otra mejor.

Y al observar a Rachel, Finn no pudo esperar para saber la opinión de ella, aunque su rostro ya le estaba indicando algunas cosas. Ojalá no estuviera equivocado en cuanto a lo que suponía…

-Y esta es la cocina…-dijo el hombre, mientras se disponía a cargar al más pequeño de sus hijos.

-Es increíble…-comentó Finn, maravillado.

La pieza contaba con un comedor mediano, una barra, y un espacio de buen tamaño para que se colocara el refrigerador, el congelador, la estufa, e incluso dos hornos.

Era, básicamente, todo lo contrario a una típica cocina neoyorkina, y por lo tanto, Finn estaba enamorado de ella.

-Oh, ya saben lo que dicen…-continuó, dirigiéndose a la pareja, y a la vez a su esposa-Una buena cocina garantiza un hogar feliz…

-Tienes razón-admitió Rachel, encogiéndose de hombros- Pero una cocina pequeña con menos artefactos o maquinas que solo llamen para que se cocine en ellos garantizan una Rachel feliz…

Finn negó con la cabeza, tratando de no reír por el comentario, a pesar de que a los vendedores les había parecido gracioso, y miró a su esposa calculadoramente.

-Me encanta, amor, no te lo voy a negar-dijo Rachel-Pero eso sí, no esperes que esté en la cocina todo el día…

-¿Entonces sí te gusta?-se sorprendió él-¿No hay nada que no te convenza?

-Bueno, como dije, esperaba que tuviera una cocina digna de alguien que _no _cocina, pero no me puedo dar el lujo de rechazar este lugar. Es perfecto…

-De verdad lo es-le comentó Finn a los vendedores.

La casa tenía dos pisos, una sala vacía que antes había sido el cuarto de juegos de los niños pero que ahora se había vuelto a pintar y no tenía muebles, una habitación principal con un gran baño y una gran vista hacia la calle, dos habitaciones más que bien podían reservarse para las visitas, y un buen baño en la parte baja, además de un cuarto de televisión y una pequeña estancia que podía servir de recibidor.

-Ya no hay nada más que pensar o decir…-comenzó Finn, mirando a la pareja-Señores, han encontrado a los nuevos ocupantes de esta casa…

La mujer asintió, y el hombre le dirigió una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Finn bajó su vista hacia Rachel, y ella lo miró ilusionada.

-Rach, hemos encontrado nuestro hogar-terminó.

Rachel apretó su mano esta vez y aceptó la oferta con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

Si pudiera, se hubiera puesto a hacer su baile feliz justo en ese mismo momento, después de todo, sabía que con una hora que llevaba ahí a los niños ya les había caído muy bien y nada los divertiría más, sin embargo, no quiso avergonzar a Finn, y soltó una risita solamente.

* * *

Unas semanas después, Rachel se encontró abierta de piernas sentada en el piso mientras terminaba de escribir con marcador permanente el nombre de los regalos de boda que tenía guardados en la caja frente a ella.

Estaba usando un conjunto deportivo color rosa y tenía recogido el cabello, siendo aquel su aspecto más común durante los últimos días.

Finn estaba entusiasmado con la idea de mudarse, y ella también, pero estaba tan apurada que había que tenido que ausentarse una noche en el teatro, y ni siquiera había comenzado a ocuparse de lo que le tomaría más tiempo. Además, Finn estaba volviendo a tener reuniones con su banda y por ende, ella se estaba encargando de organizar todo, e incluso de tener que darle el informe a la dueña del edificio que desocuparía el departamento.

Se quedó pasmada por un momento observando sus calcetines algo gastados de _Hello Kitty _que tenía a una distancia dado el estiramiento de sus piernas, y entonces llegó Finn.

Se quitó inmediatamente su abrigo, lo colgó en el perchero, y dejó sus llaves y unas carpetas que traía consigo en la mesa más cercana. Después se percató de que Rachel estaba sentada sobre la alfombra del living con algunas cajas a su alrededor, y sonriendo, se dirigió a ella.

-Trabajo duro, ¿eh?

-Y estos solo son nuestros regalos de boda-suspiró-Todavía no me he puesto a vaciar la habitación…

-Lindos calcetines…-observó Finn.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a enroscarse con los dedos las puntas de su cabello, mostrando definitivamente lo agotada que estaba.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-inquirió Finn.

-Por favor no me digas que nos tenemos que mudar ya…

-¡Pero si te encanta la casa nueva, Rach!

-Claro, pero no estoy lista para mudarme todavía y sé, tu sonrisa me lo dice, que tú ya estás más que listo para comenzar con todo el movimiento… ¡pero yo todavía tengo mucho que empacar!

-Bueno, eso es lo que estaremos haciendo todo el día pequeña…

-También tengo que hacer mis ejercicios vocales, Hudson, no quiero volver a faltar a mi trabajo en menos de una semana…

-Rachel, el lugar estará disponible para mañana. Si no nos apresuramos a empacar y no aparecemos para firmar el contrato temprano podemos quedarnos sin casa.

-Todavía tenemos el departamento-solucionó ella.

-Más vale que lo tengamos-le recordó él.

Rachel dejó salir un suspiro. ¿Cuál era el punto de estresarse si todo ya estaba planeado, y contrario a un mes atrás, ya estaban en el proceso de la mudanza? Lo mejor sería acabar con todo de una buena vez.

-Claro que lo vamos a tener, amor-mencionó, mordiéndose el labio-Mi contrato no se terminará hasta la próxima semana, ya lo arreglé con la gerente del edificio…

-Bueno, eso no es necesariamente útil en este momento, Rach.

-Lo sé, trataré de apurarme…-aceptó Rachel.

-Yo te ayudaré…-dijo Finn, poniéndose en marcha.

-Gracias, amor…

* * *

Al día siguiente, los Hudson fueron a desayunar con la pareja-que en esa ocasión, no se encontraban con sus niños- en una cafetería del Upper East Side, y luego de una larga y agradable plática, comenzaron con los negocios.

Rachel miró el contrato con un brillo especial en los ojos, y Finn, completamente ansioso, leyó, y leyó, y finalmente tomó un bolígrafo para firmar...

* * *

Veinte minutos después, pagó la cuenta y Rachel y él se despidieron de la pareja que claramente estaba muy feliz por ellos.

Los chicos caminaron por la calle con las enormes sonrisas pegadas en el rostro, tomaron un taxi, y finalmente, cuando llegaron al atestado apartamento que pronto dejarían atrás, se besaron con completa satisfacción.

Finn estaba tan emocionado que incluso decidió cargar a Rachel y teniéndola en sus brazos, la besó una vez más.

-Tienes suerte que es de día-comentó Finn-No me gustaría volver a causarte un accidente para que después te descompongas por la risa, pequeña…

-Tenemos que continuar empacando, Finn-dijo ella, paseando una de sus manos por el cabello de su esposo.

-Podemos continuar luego-Finn se encogió de hombros-La casa ya es nuestra de todos modos…

Rachel se echó a reír, y dejó que el castaño la besara una vez más.

Al poco tiempo, la sesión se volvió más apasionada, y Finn comenzó a dirigir a Rachel hasta el sofá, la morena, sin embargo, chocó con una caja mientras trataba de acomodarse en éste.

-¡Finn Hudson!-rió.

-Maldita sea-comentó él, resignado.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, Rachel volvió a tomar su rostro y ambos se olvidaron de todo lo demás, e incluso de empacar, pues durante gran parte del día, lo único que hicieron fue entregarse el uno al otro.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les aparecido el capítulo? Realmente no sé que pensar de él, para ser sincera, pero espero que lo hayan podido disfrutar :) Por cierto, ¿les gusta el modo en el que Finn le dice "pequeña" a Rachel? Fue la palabra más convincente-además de cierta, en este caso xD- que encontré a la hora de traducir "kid", lo cual personalmente me parece muy tierno :) Me encantaría saber su opinión respecto a eso, y su opinión del capítulo en general, también ;) ¡Por favor, dejenme saber! :D **

**Como ven, ahora es momento de mudarse, y las aventuras de la vida de casados comienzan, ¡estén pendientes!**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Mudanza

**¡Hola lectoras! Sí, lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, pero también muchas cosas se han presentado, y tengo que ser sincera, sí me desanimé un poco. No quisiera estar siempre pidiendo reviews, pero la verdad es que sus comentarios me ayudan mucho y el hecho de que me pregunten si continuaré o no la historia definitivamente me puso a trabajar jajaja, así que gracias por eso y aquí está la prueba xD**

** Por cierto, abandoné un poco este fic también porque me inspiré para comenzar otro "Y Entonces Llegó Él". No he obtenido ninguna respuesta en el segundo capítulo, y si les interesa, por favor, por favor pasen a leerlo, ¡se los voy a agradecer infinitamente! xD Ahora sí las dejo leer... ¡Espero que les guste este capítulo! ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

-Bienvenida a casa, nena-dijo Finn, apenas él y su esposa abrieron la puerta de su nuevo hogar.

Rachel soltó una pequeña risita y aplaudió un poco, emocionada.

Por un momento, los dos se olvidaron de las pertenencias que traían consigo, y se dedicaron solamente a contemplar la entrada.

-No puedo creer que estemos finalmente aquí…-comenzó la morena.

-Pues hemos llegado-asintió Finn-De acuerdo, ahora continuemos trayendo las cosas…

Apenas dijo eso, Rachel le mandó una mirada cargada de completa decepción.

-¿No te gustaría hacer una entrada especial, caminar por todo el lugar, explorar, y después hacer lo que tienes que hacer?

-Claro, y lo haré en ese orden pero comenzando por lo último-respondió Finn, tranquilo-Gracias a una señorita que no se quiso deshacer de gran parte de sus cosas, hay mucho que cargar todavía.

-Oh, cállate-espetó Rachel, recargándose en una de las cajas que a duras penas había podido cargar ella sola-Al menos di que ya tenemos cosas que harán que nuestra casa no se vea vacía y no tendremos que gastar en más…

-Rach…

-Solo…esperemos a que llegue el camión de mudanza-le pidió la morena a su esposo-Después de todo, lo que sigue de subir es muy pesado y tú y yo no vamos a poder solos…

Finn puso los ojos en blanco pero decidió no protestar.

-Está bien-sonrió-Vamos a darle una vuelta a la nueva residencia Hudson.

Rachel volvió a sonreír satisfecha.

-¡Me encanta como suena eso!

Finn y Rachel entraron maravillados. Las paredes blancas le daban a la estancia una luminosidad muy pacífica, los pisos de madera estaban perfectamente barnizados y sin lugar a dudas, complementaban muy bien la atmosfera de la casa.

Tomados de la mano, los Hudson recorrieron el pasillo para finalmente explorar la que sería su habitación, sin embargo, en ese momento, tocaron el timbre.

-Ya llegó el camión…-supuso Finn.

-¡No puedo esperar para que este lugar se llene de muebles!-exclamó su esposa.

Finn la miró con un poco de extrañeza mientras se dirigía a la puerta, y una vez que estuvo ahí, recibió a los hombres que los estaban ayudando con la mudanza. Rachel lo siguió poco después.

* * *

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, y finalmente los hombres se retiraron. Lamentablemente, habían dejado gran parte de las cosas desordenadas. Rachel suspiró al ver todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, pero al alzar la vista, se encontró a su esposo acomodando primeramente el sofá que estaba mal ubicado. La morena sonrió y decidió ayudarlo sacando cosas de las cajas.

Una vez que la sala estuvo medianamente arreglada, los dos tomaron el colchón que estaba recargado en el pasillo y lo cargaron para ponerlo sobre la base de la cama, que los de la mudanza ya se habían encargado de poner.

Antes de acomodarlo, sin embargo, Rachel se percató de que necesitarían una cubierta para la base y detuvo a Finn antes de que éste volviera a mover el colchón.

-¡Espera!-lo sobresaltó-Necesitamos una cubierta, unas sábanas, y ahora que lo pienso, un nuevo edredón también.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-preguntó un desconcertado Finn.

-Esta base es nueva-le recordó Rachel- Así que definitivamente tenemos que comprar algo para cubrirla. Estaba pensando también que mis sabanas ya están muy gastadas y…

-Un momento, un momento-la interrumpió Finn-¿Cómo es que se te vino una excusa para ir de compras en tan poco tiempo? ¡Lo último que me dijiste después de terminar de acomodar la sala fue que ya no podías esperar para poner el colchón!

-Y es cierto-asintió ella-Pero me he dado cuenta de que tarde o temprano vamos a necesitar esto. ¿Por qué no lo conseguimos de una vez?

Rachel le dirigió una enorme sonrisa a Finn, y éste la estudió con curiosidad.

-Eres lista, Berry.

-¡Desde luego, Hudson!-afirmó la morena-Y ahora vamos… ¡tengo cupones de descuento en Macy's!

-Por Dios…

Aquella sería una larga tarde.

* * *

Luego de las palabras "inspiradoras" de Rachel, y un par de quejas por parte de Finn, la feliz pareja de casados se dirigió al Macy's más cercano que tenían y entró inmediatamente al departamento de casa y jardín.

Rachel comenzó distrayéndose un poco en la sección de vajillas, y desde luego, Finn no dudó en llamarle la atención, aunque decidió hacerlo de una manera, podría decirse, más…sutil.

-Este lugar me recuerda una de mis peores pesadillas convertidas en realidad…el día en el que vinimos a escoger nuestra mesa de regalos…-comentó el castaño, posando su vista en todos los artículos con el mejor grado de inocencia al cual podía llegar.

Finn esperó que Rachel le respondiera con una mirada y un señalamiento de fastidio, pero contrario a lo que él suponía, su esposa terminó riéndose a sus expensas.

-¿Pesadilla?-se burló-¡Estuviste en la sección de aparatos electrónicos y escogiste casi diez artículos sin mi consentimiento, Hudson!

-Pues sí-reconoció él, bajando la vista-pero después tú los eliminaste de ella, me quedé sin mi pantalla plana y…

-Oh, por favor, ya supéralo-volvió a reír ella-Esta vez la lista es corta, y es urgente que encontremos estas cosas, ¡vamos!

Resignado, Finn aceptó la mano de Rachel, y ambos se dirigieron a la sección correspondiente para pedir ayuda y comenzar con las compras.

* * *

Luego de media hora, la vendedora que se había ofrecido a ayudarlos no dejaba de hablar con Rachel, Rachel no dejaba de asentir, y el estómago de Finn no dejaba de gruñir. Por si fuera poco, el partido de los Rangers que se había comprometido a ver-después de haberlo recordado cuando leía las noticias de deportes en una aplicación de su móvil mientras Rachel seguía en el planeta de las sábanas de algodón egipcio-estaba por empezar pronto. Si Rachel continuaba con esa energía por el resto de la tarde lo más seguro es que lo único que seguiría disponible sería su tarjeta de crédito, y ésta a su vez, también estaba en riesgo de sufrir las consecuencias de ser libre en Macy's.

-¿Rachel?

-¿Qué sucede, Finn?-preguntó ella, distraída mientras veía sobrecamas.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos de aquí?

-Justo cuando encuentre lo que necesito-afirmó-Tú podrías ayudarme a que esto sea más rápido.

Finn hizo una mueca, demostrando que pasaba de la idea.

-Creo que…voy a tomar asiento-decidió, mientras Rachel se paseaba por las camas de muestra.

Y mientras ella seguía con lo suyo, a Finn no le quedó más remedio que ir a "sentarse" en el lugar más cercano y cómodo de toda la tienda.

* * *

Rachel y la vendedora volvieron a reunirse con él unos minutos después, y Rachel se sobresaltó al ver a su esposo descansando placenteramente en una de las camas.

-¡Hudson!-se sorprendió.

Finn abrió los ojos al oírla, y se sobresaltó a tal medida que al enderezarse movió el respaldo y por poco y se fue para atrás.

-¡Dios mío, Finn!-Rachel se acercó a ayudarlo, y se dirigió a la vendedora-Discúlpenos, por favor.

-No se preocupen…

-Hudson, creo que lo mejor es que te alejes de estas camas…

-Y tú de estas tiendas-mencionó él-Siento mucho lo que sucedió… ¿ya nos vamos?

Rachel tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a reír.

-Ya nos vamos-asintió-Señorita, estoy lista para que me haga la cuenta…

* * *

Al salir de Macy's con toda la mercancía, Finn comenzó a sonreír de oreja a oreja. Pudo incluso escuchar un canto celestial en su cabeza mientras él y Rachel caminaban por el pasillo que los llevaría hasta las mismas puertas por las que entraron, pero entonces Rachel se detuvo cuando vio unas lámparas…

-¿Crees que deberíamos comprar una lámpara extra?-preguntó-Ya sabes, para iluminar un poco más la sala de estar y…

Finn puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Rachel, y siguió mirando fijamente hacia la salida.

-¡No!-contestó, soltando un suspiro-No más compras, se acabó…

-Espera, Hudson, yo creo que…

-Hasta aquí-dijo él, guiándola nuevamente por el camino en el que iban-Te estoy limitando…

Rachel hizo un puchero, pero finalmente no le quedó más que despedirse de Macy's . Finn no recordaba haberse sentido agradecido de algo tan común en su vida como cuando por fin salieron de ahí.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa, los Hudson se vieron nuevamente frente a la tarea de acomodar todas sus pertenencias lo más decentemente posible alrededor de su casa.

Luego de un día completo en el que estuvieron moviendo cosas, desempacando, y limpiando, Rachel decidió sentarse en el sofá, y Finn la siguió de inmediato. Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento para simplemente descansar, luego Finn miró a su alrededor y sonrió abiertamente, acercando más a Rachel a su lado.

-Lo hicimos, Rach-comentó-Tenemos ya nuestra casa, y ya está teniendo la forma de un hogar…

-Esto deberíamos celebrarlo, ¿no lo crees?

Finn alzó una ceja.

-¿Y como te gustaría celebrar?

-Podríamos… ¡hacer una cena!-sugirió ella- Invitamos a todos nuestros amigos, familia, y les mostramos-y presumimos-este lugar que tú y yo, sin ayuda de nadie más, estamos construyendo… ¿qué te parece?

-Es buena idea…-admitió él-pero… ¿Cena? ¿Quién va a cocinar?

-Pues… yo podría intentarlo.

-¿Tú?-Finn soltó una risita-Me parece gracioso.

-¡Hablo en serio, Hudson!-Rachel no pudo evitar darle un codazo-Sé que me he quejado mucho acerca de la cocina, pero si seré una ama de casa, mis invitados me tienen que ver como tal y…

-Oh, ¿entonces solo lo harás por tus invitados? Rachel, te quiero, pero…creo que mejor lo dejamos así.

-¿Lo harías tú?-lo retó ella-¿Te atreverías a cocinar para todos?

-No sería algo difícil-Finn se encogió de hombros-Y desde luego, podría preparar algo mejor que tú…

Rachel lo fulminó con la mirada por un momento.

-De acuerdo, tú cocinarás-aceptó finalmente-Pero yo te ayudaré…

-Trato hecho-terminó él.

* * *

Y unos días después, Finn y Rachel se vieron, justamente, inmersos en la preparación de la cena que tendrían esa misma noche con todos sus seres queridos. Les mostrarían la casa, estrenarían el comedor, y en general, se pondrían al día.

Rachel estaba muy emocionada, y desde luego, eso la estaba distrayendo en su faceta como cocinera, sin embargo, Finn estaba ahí como chef principal, e irónicamente, eso llevó a la morena a mostrar una actitud un poco más descuidada.

-Muy bien, ya están listos todos los ingredientes-repasó Finn-La ensalada la prepararemos cuando empiecen a llegar todos. Ahora quiero ver que hiciste con el dip que estaba preparando…

Rachel se lo pasó inmediatamente, y luego de mezclarlo un poco más, Finn decidió probarlo.

-Mmm…

-¿Le falta algo?-se preocupó Rachel-¿Debería de ponerle más especias?

Finn volteó a verla con extrañeza.

-Amor, queremos impresionar a nuestros amigos, no envenenarlos…

-Entonces lo he echado a perder-supuso la morena, bajando la vista.

-¡Está perfecto!-le aseguró Finn-Ya no necesita nada más.

-¡Bien!-Rachel chocó manos con su esposo-Continuemos, entonces. Dios, me siento ya como toda una experta.

Finn puso los ojos en blanco, completamente divertido, y continuó con el resto de la comida…

-Bueno, pues…la carne ya está preparada-dijo el castaño, tiempo después-¿Podrías ayudarme a meterla en el horno?

Rachel miró hacia su alrededor.

-¿Yo?

-¿Quién más me está ayudando a cocinar, Rachel?-inquirió él, cargando ya con el recipiente en donde había preparado el platillo.

-Yo…pues…está bien-aceptó ella.

Rachel se dirigió hacia el horno, abrió la puerta, y observó mientras Finn depositaba la carne en el horno.

Cuando el platillo estuvo dentro y su esposo cerró, Rachel se quedó esperando a que él pusiera el tiempo, pero más bien pareció que él era quien estaba aguardando un movimiento por parte de ella.

-¿Y ahora qué?-quiso saber, inocentemente.

-Esto debe comenzar a cocinarse-le recordó Finn-La receta señala cuanto tiempo debe de dejarse en el horno…

Sintiéndose un poco idiota, Rachel regresó hacia donde habían dejado la receta, y leyó hasta encontrarse con las instrucciones del paso final.

Una vez que encontró el tiempo, se dispuso a señalarlo en el horno, pero al ver todos los botones, y la forma extraña en la que éstos estaban distribuidos, no pudo hacer más que quedarse perpleja mientras Finn la observaba muy entretenido. Aquello no le pareció nada gracioso, y por eso mismo, decidió intentar a pesar de que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Un minuto después…

-¡Por el amor de Barbra, no puedo encender esta cosa!-se desesperó.

Finn se rió descaradamente.

-¡Berry, por favor!

-¡Nunca he cocinado en esto!-se defendió ella-Nunca he cocinado en absoluto, mejor dicho.

-Bueno, pues… ¿adivina qué? Tendrás que hacerlo de ahora en adelante-la reprimió Finn, acercándose él mismo hacia el horno-Oh, y mira, solo tienes que oprimir este botón, y mover este hacia el lado contrario. Aquí lo enciendes, y aquí fijas los minutos. Listo.

Rachel no dejó de apreciar a Finn mientras él seguía dándole la explicación.

Luego del silencio, el castaño se percató de la mirada de su esposa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó.

-Eres sexy-comentó ella.

Soltando una risita, Finn le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, y después decidió regresar a la mesa para continuar con el resto de la comida.

Rachel lo siguió, aun atontada.

-Pero en serio…-le aseguró ella.

* * *

Unas horas después, la cena estuvo milagrosamente lista, y Finn y Rachel se escaparon a su habitación para prepararse. Una vez arreglados, los dos volvieron a la cocina para terminar de poner la mesa, sacar copas, y elegir algo de música.

Finn, además, sacó una de las botellas que tenía en su colección, y tomó un abridor que raramente Rachel había adquirido en una tienda de regalos cuando había estado de gira con su obra de teatro.

Luego de pelearse con aquella herramienta por unos segundos, Rachel se dio cuenta y decidió intervenir.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?-inquirió.

-Trato de abrir esta botella-explicó Finn-Pero este juguetito no me deja…

-Es del otro lado, cariño.

-¿Cómo?

Rachel tomó el abridor y la botella de sus manos para comenzar a demostrarle.

-Tienes que poner esta pequeña cosa abajo para que así puedas utilizarla, y después la mueves hacia el lado opuesto.

Y acto seguido, hizo lo indicado, destapando finalmente la botella.

-¡Oh Dios mio!-se quejó, sin poder creer en lo tonto que se había visto.

Rachel soltó una carcajada, y le dio a Finn una palmada en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, amor…

En eso, justamente, el timbre sonó, y Finn logró olvidarse de su lo ocurrido cuando éste se escuchó unas cuantas veces.

-Yo abriré…

* * *

Media hora después, Finn ya les había abierto a todos sus invitados, y todos, afortunadamente, habían expresado su admiración y aprobación hacia la nueva residencia de los Hudson apenas habían pasado por su puerta.

Los padres de los chicos, sin embargo, habían sido los más entusiasmados.

-¡Su casa es fabulosa!-exclamó Hiram-Espero que nos inviten continuamente a hospedarnos aquí.

Finn abrió los ojos como platos, y a espaldas de Hiram, llamó la atención de Rachel, negó con la cabeza, turbado, y musitó la palabra _NO_ moviendo solo los labios.

Carole y Rachel lo reprimieron con la mirada, y cuando Hiram se dio la vuelta para encararlo, Finn le dirigió una enorme sonrisa a su suegro.

-Claro que sí, Hiram. Serán bienvenidos…

-¡Rachel, tienes que enseñarme tu armario!-exigió Kurt-Me imagino que es mucho más grande que el anterior…

-Pues…sí-reconoció ella-pero lo estaré compartiendo con Finn por tiempo completo, y además…todavía no lo he terminado de acomodar. Te lo mostraré en otro momento.

Kurt abrió la boca para decir algo, pero después volvió a cerrarla, y bajó la vista con tristeza.

* * *

Finalmente llegó la hora de comenzar la cena, y todos se dirigieron hacia la mesa: Finn, Rachel, Hiram, Leroy, Carole, Burt, Kurt, Puck, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Sugar, e incluso Jesse, el amigo y compañero de trabajo de Rachel.

Todos estaban ahí para festejar el éxito de la pareja de recién casados y ya que estuvieron sentados, Rachel decidió llamar su atención para que no hubiera sorpresas.

-Espero que les guste la cena-deseó-Ya que, bueno, me pasé toda la tarde cocinando y…

-¿Disculpa?-le preguntó Finn.

Kurt examinó la interacción de la pareja, y alzó una ceja.

-¡Te he atrapado!-exclamó, sobresaltando a todos-Rachel Hudson, di la verdad.

Al ver a tantos rostros desconcertados, Rachel se echó a reír, a pesar de que verdaderamente le molestaba el hecho de que Finn y Kurt la habían apoyado tan poco en su intento por parecer una experta ama de casa.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-admitió, alzando las manos-Dejé que Finn cocinara…otra vez. ¡Pero le ayudé pasándole cosas! ¡Y mezclé la ensalada! ¡No es fácil, tengo que ser cuidadosa con el aderezo, tengo que ponerle una exacta cantidad de vegetales, y tengo que revolverla bien!

Todos continuaron observándola un poco pasmados.

-¿A quién le importa, de todos modos?-quiso saber Puck-¡Yo solo quiero comer!

-Pues…adelante-los invitó Finn.

Al poco tiempo, todos comenzaron a ingerir los platillos que había preparado Finn, y rápidamente empezaron a elogiar su talento.

Rachel terminó resignándose, y después de que Finn le diera un trago a su copa, la morena tomó su mano, y reconoció a la vez su triste-y afortunada-realidad.

-Buen trabajo, Hudson.

Finn se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo, Rach.

* * *

Dos noches después de la cena en la que los Hudson habían servido de anfitriones, y unas horas luego de la última función que Rachel había dado en el teatro ese día, la pareja se reunió en la habitación para…arreglarse pues esa noche saldrían a cenar con Jesse, el compañero y amigo de Rachel.

Finn había interactuado algunas veces con él, y de hecho le parecía simpático, pero realmente no lo conocía muy bien, y cuando Rachel llegó y le dijo que éste había reservado en un restaurante de un amigo suyo, Finn supo que aquella era una oportunidad perfecta para conocer un poco más a uno de los amigos de su esposa.

Luego de que Finn le ayudara a cerrarse el vestido negro y casual que había escogido, Rachel se quedó muy pensativa, y Finn, que había vuelto a tomar su peine para acomodarse el cabello, se percató y no dudó en preguntarle a su esposa qué sucedía.

-Jesse es genial, pero…no estoy realmente segura de que la atmosfera será cómoda si solo estaremos nosotros tres…

Finn se sobresaltó y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-¿Estuviste saliendo con él antes? ¿Las cosas terminaron mal?

-No exactamente…

-Entonces…Finn se tranquilizó-¿Qué está mal? Parece un buen chico…

-Lo es, pero hay un problema…

Finn tenía básicamente los signos de interrogación marcados en el rostro.

-Los dos tenemos casi el mismo tipo de gusto en hombres. Es muy probable que comience a flirtear contigo…

El castaño estaba perplejo.

-¿Jesse es gay?

Rachel asintió.

-Cuando tú y yo comenzamos a salir me dijo que eras lindo…

-Oh

* * *

Finn y Rachel llegaron realmente cansados de su cena con Jesse. Verdaderamente, los dos se habían divertido mucho con él, pues era sin duda un gran personaje, y se encargó de atenderlos muy bien en el restaurante que resultaba no ser de su amigo, sino de un serio pretendiente de él.

Finn pensó que estaría aterrado, pero a pesar de su extravagante personalidad, Jesse era una muy buena persona y Finn supo por qué Rachel lo apreciaba tanto. Simplemente, así de bueno era.

Después de una rápida sesión de besos, la pareja se preparó para dormir y en cuestión de minutos se metió en la cama.

Ambos se dieron las buenas noches con tranquilidad ya que, por primera vez, a los dos los había tomado el sueño al mismo tiempo, y apenas apagaron las luces, rápidamente se sumergieron en éste sin más.

* * *

Por la madrugada, Rachel ya no pudo seguir aguantando las ganas que tenía de ir al baño, y a pesar de que la cama parecía ponerse más cómoda con cada segundo que pasaba, la morena se paró cuidadosamente por su propia voluntad, y así, descalza, sin siquiera encender una sola luz, se dirigió a donde había estado debatiéndose por ir en las últimas dos horas.

Como siempre, abrió la puerta y se bajó lo que tenía que bajarse para finalmente sentarse, pero justo cuando lo hizo, se sometió al sentimiento más horrible que una persona era capaz de sentir a esas horas tan inhumanas…

-¡Hudson!-gritó, al caerse en la taza.

Rachel se había asustado tanto que al levantarse comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Después, sin dudarlo, encendió la luz y bajó el asiento del retrete, que efectivamente, se había encontrado ausente cuando ella lo necesitaba, y un poco más segura, continuó con su propósito.

Cuando regresó a la cama con Finn-que ya había comenzado a roncar un poco-decidió robarle los cobertores, y un poco indignada, le dio la espalda y durmió abrazando fuertemente a su almohada.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rachel y Finn se reunieron en su casa a la hora de la comida para compartir algo que habían comprado en un restaurante italiano en su paso por East Village. Rachel se encargó de poner la mesa, y mientras lo hacía, Finn entró rápidamente al baño más cercano a la cocina.

Cuando salió, unos minutos después, se encontró con Rachel, que parecía haberlo estado esperando mientras él estaba dentro.

-¿Bajaste la tapa?-inquirió de inmediato la morena.

Finn asintió, desconcertado.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Ya sabes lo que sucede, la última vez que la dejaste arriba, o sea, ayer mismo, fui al baño en la madrugada… ¡y me caí! ¡Me caí, Finn! ¡No es gracioso!

El castaño no podía dejar de reír. Había explotado.

-Tal vez si hubieras encendido las luces eso no hubiera sucedido…-le recordó a Rachel.

-A veces soy algo sonámbula, _boo, _eso ya debes de saberlo.

-De acuerdo, trataré de ser más cuidadoso-prometió él, acercándose y dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias, Hudson, lo aprecio…

* * *

Luego de la comida, los Hudson se sentaron en el living para descansar por un momento. Finn se estaba sintiendo tan feliz con Rachel en esos minutos de tranquilidad que estaban teniendo que ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza buscar algo más productivo que hacer, y aun así tenía una idea muy tentativa.

-¿Qué te parece si te robo por el resto del día?-preguntó, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su esposa.

-Me parece buena idea-accedió ella, para su alivio y felicidad-¿Podríamos ir en este momento a la tienda entonces? Estaba pensando que las sábanas que vimos primero le quedan más al cobertor que estamos usando…

Al escuchar eso, Finn se echó para atrás y dio un largo suspiro.

-Está bien-dijo-Llévame antes de que me arrepienta…

Aquella tarde sería eterna, ya lo presentía, pero verdaderamente, Finn no podía quejarse. Amaba completa e incondicionalmente a su esposa Rachel.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que no es el mejor capítulo, pero aún estoy poniéndome al día jaja :) Ya habrá partes más largas, y el resto de los personajes tendrán más participación próximamente, estén pendientes...**

** Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor, dejen un comentario ;) Me gustaría mucho saber lo que piensan, ya que es necesario para continuar :P ¿Cuál podría ser, a su parecer, el cambio más extraño que le hice a los personajes en este fic? Jajaja ¡espero que puedan contestarme! ¡Y si pueden, por favor, pasen a leer "Y Entonces Llegó Él"! :D**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
